Brand of Betrayal
by LunaSeasMoonChild
Summary: The corruption of desperation and obsession has pushed Neji to defy fate in order to claim a soul. If joining Akatsuki is the means to his goal, so be it. -NejiHina-
1. Prologue I: Night of Mutiny

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

_**Brand of Betrayal**_

**Summary:**

**The corruption of desperation and obsession has pushed Neji to defy fate in order to claim a soul. If joining Akatsuki is the means to his goal, so be it.**

_**Author's notes:**_ This was the very first fic I had planned to write, even before 'Exiled to Paradise' was conceived. But creating the plot was a bit challenging for me; I had to make sure I covered the plot holes. But every time I tried, it seemed like a new hole would pop up to friggin' cover up. Ah, well. I'll try, people. I've never been able to write a lemon before (I'm shy, alright?! Kyaaaa), but it's necessary for this story. For future chappies. Can I ask for help? --; If only on the M-rated parts. IF I decide to add. So rating may go up.

_**NejiHina is FATE!!**_

LoLXD

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

**Brand of Betrayal**

**Prologue I: Night of Mutiny**

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

The motions of fingers weaving into her indigo locks were so soft, that in her drowsiness, she wasn't sure if they were surreal. But it was stirring her consciousness in the sleepy haze of her mind.

She made a deep sound from her throat to indicate that she was waking up, and she turned on her back before opening her eyes.

"Neji-niisan...?" she groggily called out to the silhouette sitting by her bedside, looming over her sleeping figure. "Why're you... here...?"

He did not answer; his fingers continued to run through her long hair. Hinata was beginning to doubt that this person was her cousin. It was odd that he would be in her room at this time of the night, and even more suspicious that he would be at her bedside, stroking her hair. But her eyelids were forcing to shut, and her arms were so heavy, and she didn't really mind the soothing gesture at all...

"N-niisan...?" She called out softly, as her mind was beginning to darken. She fought the overwhelming sleep by blinking her eyes, but she felt it slowly beginning to drown her consciousness into a muddled state.

"Shhhh... Just sleep." It was indeed her cousin's voice, and the familiarity of hearing his deep voice probably soothed her, and she finally let her eyelids close.

"Niisan..." She vaguely felt his lips on her forehead, on the corner of her closed eye, and then her lips, and the gentleness of his kisses lulled her to a dreamless sleep. And she slept on, unable to detect the aroma of crushed poppies being burned in her room.

--

"Neji." A figure stepped out from the shadows of the Hyuuga house to confront the figure in the courtyard.

He stopped, but did not turn to acknowledge the Head of the Hyuuga clan. "Hiashi-sama." He turned his head to look behind and confirmed the stern face of his uncle, his frowning eyebrows and the tension in his jaw.

"What are you doing, Neji?"

The addressed person then turned fully to face the intruder. "I was hoping to get away uncaught, but it seems it was unlikely, given your attuned perception of your daughters' rooms. And I even took great care not to bother Hanabi."

Hiashi merely deepened his frown at his nephew's exasperated and mocking tone. He had caught a slight whiff of drugging incense coming from his eldest daughter's room, and instinct told him that something was amiss that night in the compound, just like that night years ago.

Neji's sinister smirk alerted Hiashi, but he held ground obstinately, unwilling to heed the apprehension of the situation. He trusted Neji as did his daughter. At this night, this moment of reasonable mistrust, he would give his beloved brother's son the benefit of the doubt.

"Put Hinata down." He ordered. "I will return her to her bedchamber." He would have commanded Neji to return her himself, but Hiashi's suspicion needed confirmation.

He relaxed when Neji knelt on the ground to lay Hinata down, and he was about to take a step forward to retrieve his slumbering daughter when Neji's hands flashed a series of hand signs and a puff of smoke revealed a clone. The real Neji stood and moved back, letting his clone reclaimed Hinata, peacefully unaware of the happenings, of her current situation, as if the blankets she were wrapped in trapped her in a world of somnolent oblivion.

"Forgive me, Hiashi-sama, but I won't be returning Hinata to you, or to the clan for that matter."

Hiashi's eyes went wide. "Do you betray the Hyuuga, Neji?! Is this your act of rebellion against the Main House, against me?"

The clone, holding an obliviously sleeping Hinata in his arms, stepped to a considerable distance, making room for the fight that was about to ensue.

"No, Uncle. I do not betray the Hyuuga." He took his fighting stance, eyes alight with an unknown desire, a dangerous glint. "I betray the Leaf."

--

Hanabi's eyes snapped open, as if torn abruptly from her sleep. She sensed the strong sure of chakra, of the activation of her bloodline limit. In the blur of sleep, she might have been aware of it, but was much too deep in slumber to notice. But this time… it was much too strong to simply be a random pair sparring for practice. The imminent bursts of chakra she sensed were too heightened, as if caught in the intensity of battle.

The second daughter of the Hyuuga Head carefully peeled the thick comforter of the bed and quietly set her feet on the wooden floor, placing her weight deliberately on the flat of her toes to avoid any sound. Upon reaching the shoji doors, she crouched and very cautiously slid it open, eyes darting to and fro to anticipate any attack or weapon. Making sure that none foreign was present in the hallway, she tiptoed to the bedroom next to her and opened the shoji door with ease and silence.

The bed was empty. In fact, the bed was bare, the comforter missing. Only the pillow remained along with the mattress and linen.

Hanabi found this odd. Had her sister gone to check the apparent anomaly in the Hyuuga compound earlier and brought her blankets with her? Maybe so.

But a certain memory caused Hanabi's panic to arise. The only other incident that disrupted the quietude of the Hyuuga estate was when her elder sister was kidnapped.

Hanabi sucked a breath.

Could it be that…?

Could another intruder have infiltrated their property and attempted another kidnap on the heir of the family?

Screams disturbed the silence.

Hanabi rushed through the hallway, determined to reach the courtyard. She rushed first into her father's bedchambers, but she found the shoji doors already opened, and she deduced that he was already at the scene, perhaps the first. Perhaps, her sister was also there, intercepting the intruder with their father. Hanabi wasn't a chuunin yet, just one of the aspiring gennin enlisted to take the first wave of the chuunin exams later that year. She had never been experienced in real combat, but she would fight alongside her father and sister.

Yes. There was no way, with her Neesan's current status as a shinobi, that she would fall prey to a kidnapper's attempt to whisk her away in the dead of the night to steal the secret of their bloodline.

--

_That night, Hanabi painfully understood the knowledge of Uchiha Sasuke's motivations._

Several Hyuuga members were already crowded at the courtyard as Hanabi rushed to the scene.

"No! Hanabi-sama! Get back inside! Hide with the women for safety!" Hiroshi, a branch member, called out to her as he spotted her.

But it was too late to prevent her from perceiving the scene in front of her.

Shock clutched a hand upon her neck, caught her breath and increased the level of her heartbeat.

"Otousan!!" She cried out as she rushed to her fallen father, falling on her knees, ignoring and avoiding Hiroshi's prevention.

"Otousan?! Otousan!!" She shook him, but he did not rouse. She fought to control the panic and the tears. She gripped his shoulder and with a heave, pulled him to lie on his back. The sight of her father's empty sockets once again trapped her breath. She wasn't even aware that she was already screaming until Hiroshi, along with several Main House members had dared to approach and checked on their leader's life.

"His heart is still beating but it's faint"

"He must be treated at once!" Hiroshi removed his hitai-ate and the bandages underneath it, using it to wrap around their leader's eyeless sockets. The Main House members prepared to lift the body of their head, before leaping away.

Hiroshi grabbed the stunned girl by the shoulders who had stopped her screaming and looking lost. "Hanabi, go with the men who are taking Hiashi-sama to the Hokage. Go!" He lifted her forcefully and pushed her to urge her to run. But as soon as she became aware of the reality, she turned livid, monstrous eyes at the figure at the center of attention, and fought the arms holding her back and carrying her away from the ensuing deathly spectacle promising to offer more blood. There were already several fallen Hyuuga shinobi lying at the circumference of the perpetrator.

"What is the meaning of this, Neji?!" an elder shouted, obviously aggravated.

"For your attempt on the Head's life and the kidnapping of the heiress, your cursed seal shall be activated until death!" Another elder proclaimed, and without waiting for the others' agreement, flashed the hand seals of the cursed jutsu, before reaching its final sign of activation.

A loud cry emitted from Neji. But it was only the prelude of a deluded laughter. When his derisive laugh was fading, his hands clapped echoing his mockery and the fear within each Hyuuga present in the vicinity to witness the madness of the Hyuuga genius.

Neji ripped the bandages covering his forehead, revealing the absence of the green mark upon its flesh. "What curse?!"

And he charged at the elder who had attempted to activate it, killing him with a blow on a vital point on the neck. Several other members – it didn't matter anymore whether they were Main or Branch– rushed to attack, Byakugan triggered. But Neji's speed, strength, mastery overpowered them, and they lay as either dead or unconscious heaps on the ground.

"Now. Come at me, at once!" Neji challenged, with all the impudence of a genius. Hyuuga men, enraged and affronted, activated their Byakugan to charged. But each and every one were blown away by the power of his bloodline, the same one running through the veins beside their eyes.

Hiroshi maintained his hold on Hanabi as she struggled, trying to distance her from the courtyard. Hanabi managed to escape Hiroshi with a strong prod of her elbow on a vital area of the stomach and she dashed to where her cousin stood in his fighting stance as Hiroshi was left clutching his abdomen.

"No, Hanabi-sama! He's gone mad! He'll kill you!"

But Hiroshi was too late, as Hanabi activated her Byakugan, a fist held back to deliver a blow to her cousin.

Nej blocked the punch. "If Otousan dies, I'll kill you!" Hanabi seethed through her clenched teeth as she withdrew her arm and fell to assaulting him with the learned attack style accompanying their bloodline limit. Neji went on the defense, parrying or deflecting her strikes.

Suddenly, his eyes distracted to the left, he pushed Hanabi away and leaped to his clone to twist the neck of the Branch member who attempted to rescue Hinata.

"Neji!" Hanabi shouted as she charged to his current position, fingers poised to close off a chakra point. "Get away from Oneesan!"

But before she could even reach him, she was forced back as several blows that were too fast for her eyes to see closed off her chakra points. She skidded across the ground, where Hiroshi ran to her, cradling her and checking her pulse. Blood seeped from the side of Hanabi's mouth as she lay there unconscious, but alive and sorely injured.

"Neji! Why…?" Hiroshi was a cousin on Neji's mother's side. Neji had come to live with his family after his father died and he was orphaned.

Neji just glared at all the remaining Hyuuga standing, who did not dare to approach, unmoving so as not to insinuate any offensive movement from him. Seeing that none were daring to oppose him anymore, he took the hitai-ate from his pocket and retrieved a kunai from his pouch, creating a dent across the symbol of Konohagakure before tying it around his forehead devoid of the Caged Bird Seal. He approached his clone and retrieved Hinata into his arms again, before his doppelganger disappeared in a puff of smoke. And he leaped into the night, into the shadows of the forest trees, taking the Hyuuga princess with him to join the ranks of Akatsuki.

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

**Next on Prologue II: Aftermath of the Assault**

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

_**A/n:**_ Hope that intrigued you a bit. Please, anyone out there, update your NejiHina fics. Onegai? T-T I need more fics to indulge my NejiHina fantasies in!! ToT And I just read a few NejiHina essays, which really spurred me on to write this chapter and this whole fic, along with the song "Prisoner of Love" sung by Utada Hikaru. Gawd, 'tis painful.

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED BUT NOT FLAMES!!**


	2. Prologue II: Aftermath of the Assault

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

_**Author's notes:**_ So, uhm, ah, yeah. I feel dissatisfied with 'Exiled to Paradise.' After reading heronite's essays (posted on livejournal) about NejiHina, I got inspired to actually conceive a memorable NejiHina fic. I'd put that Creative Writing class I took last semester to good use. XD And I'm determined to finish this story. I've already written notes on this. I'm shitty with thinking of chappie titles, but I'm doing my best and squeezing my brain for whatever creative juices I have. Really, I just want to write a great story. T-T Frustrated writer. LoLXD I have 1 chapter left to post on Exiled to Paradise, but I haven't gotten around to finishing the remaining 7% needed to complete the chappie and thus, the fic.

_**NejiHina is FATE!!!**_

LoLXD

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

**Brand of Betrayal**

**Prologue II: Aftermath of the Assault**

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

Hanabi slowly became aware that she was lying on a bed before she opened her eyes. She was surprised that she didn't feel any pain, but the grogginess of her mind gave her an idea that maybe painkillers had been administered to her during her unconsciousness.

Which meant she was in the hospital, and not being treated in the Hyuuga compound. Usually, any wounds received from the their Jyuuken style were treated by healers in the clan, except for life-threatening ones, like her older sister's heart condition during the chuunin exams.

"Hanabi-sama? Can you hear me?"

She turned to the man speaking softly at her bedside. "Hiroshi."

"Do you need anything? I can call a medic."

She shook her head to refuse his offer. "Tell me what happened."

"Maybe I should get a nurse to check on you—"

"Tell me what happened," Hanabi stressed in repetition, though her voice was still weak and hoarse. "To Otousan, to Oneesan."

Hiroshi sighed deeply, and settled in the seat, fingers lacing together as his elbows rested on his knees. He had already reported this to the Hokage along with several of her trusted shinobi, and he preferred not to repeat it, but in the current state of the Hyuuga clan, Hanabi was the heir. Or perhaps the Head, depending on how one would view the circumstances.

"Start from the beginning. From when you arrived at the scene. Tell me all you know or think you know."

Hiroshi nodded; Hanabi certainly knew how to take command.

"When I first felt the fighting, I immediately alerted several of the Branch members and when we gathered, we all hurried to the courtyard. We were the first group to arrive, and I don't know how long they've been fighting, but Hiashi-sama was already on his knees in front of Neji. Just then, he..." Hiroshi's hand flew to his mouth as he choked on his lodged breath, forcing the horror of remembering that gruesome scene that caused him to slightly shake.

"What?"

Maybe it was the painkillers, but the voice devoid of emotion reminded him of a superior demanding an explanation for the failure of a mission.

"H-he took out Hiashi-sama's eyes. He collected it, placed it in a clear container and kept it inside his robes."

Hiroshi paused, seemingly uncomfortable in continuing, but Hanabi was not about to wait for him to recover from the traumatizing events. "Then what?"

Hiroshi took a deep breath. "After that, some attacked him but he threw them off as if he were just dusting his shoulders. Around that time, you came, and a battle took place."

It was a while before Hanabi responded. "What happened to Otousan?"

"Hiashi-sama is…" For a moment, Hiroshi thought of lying to the girl, or excusing himself. He expected a doctor to be revealing this, but at the moment, he was caught in the duty as a member of the Branch house, serving the only remaining member of the Head family of their clan. "His heart was… struck severely. His condition… it's grave. He needs a heart transplant if wants to live to old age. He's currently… in the ICU. Comatose."

"… What about Oneesan?"

Hiroshi fidgeted. "Hinata-sama… she was taken away by Neji. As of now, there are no clues to her wellbeing, whether she's dead or alive."

Hiroshi gulped the uneasy lodge in his throat. Hanabi remained silent, until she raised her fist and slammed it onto the mattress, muffling the sound it could've made had it hit solid.

"H-Hanabi-sama! You shouldn't stress yourself! You're still recovering!"

"What's that look on your face, Hiroshi? That self-pitying look you've had since I awoke."

Hiroshi looked to the side, although Hanabi was staring at the ceiling instead of him, as if that motion could avoid the question. "Well? Answer."

"I-it's just that…" He gulped. "He's my cousin, and—"

"We're all cousins. He's my first cousin. His father was my father's _identical_ twin_._"

"—and that, that.... that _monster_ lived in our house..." Hiroshi was suspended in disbelief, as if blaming himself for something he had not been able to foresee, for caring and offering shelter to some cruel being, as if he had somehow aided indirectly to spawn some evil creature he was not aware of.

"Stop your self-pity," Hanabi turned her head on the pillow away from Hiroshi to look out the window. "It's downright annoying and it's not helping."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Why do you have a bouquet with you?"

She decided to ignore the exasperation in the tone, knowing it was an inherent trait in the owner's voice and just adjusted the bundle of lilies on her arms.

"We're visiting a patient."

A knowing 'hmm' was the reply of her companion before a few seconds of silence was interrupted. "You do know this visit is not some social call, right?"

A grunt from the blonde female as she rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know. And why the heck are you asking such troublesome questions? I _know_ what I'm doing, _okay_?"

"Tch. Fine. Whatever. Do what you want." Her male companion replied gruffly as he clasped his hands behind his head and let it cradle his head, tilted up to the ceiling. "And that was _my_ line."

Yamanaka Ino's lips thinned, trying to suppress the flurry of reprimands she wanted to throw at her former teammate, Nara Shikamaru, who had accompanied her (well, she actually forced him to come) on her visit to Hyuuga Hanabi. As part of the Investigation and Interrogation Division, her current assignment was to question all the witnesses and the involved on the matter relating to the Hyuuga massacre two nights ago and gather whatever information she could collect from the people on the list related to Hyuuga Neji.

She had just received word that Hyuuga Hanabi had awakened several hours ago. She had been going through the statements of Team Gai when Sakura called to inform her that Hanabi, one of the few Hyuuga who hadn't been questioned yet, was well enough to be questioned.

They arrived at the door of the private hospital room where Hanabi was confined when they saw Sakura come out of it. She turned to Ino and Shikamaru's direction, expecting their company.

"Sakura," Ino greeted as they stopped in front of the resident medic, the famous pupil of Tsunade, the fifth Hokage and best doctor in Fire Country.

Sakura sighed and gave a worn out smile as she pocketed her hands. "She's fine now. She had serious, but thankfully not major, injuries when she was brought in. Nothing a little rest won't heal. Give her a few days and she'll be back in perfect health."

Sakura sighed as she lowered her head. "She's the only one who made it without serious injuries. The rest didn't make it, and her father's hanging by a thread. I'm… concerned for her state of mind right now. Hiroshi-san has already told her what happened, but…" A deep rooted sigh. "I don't know."

The blonde nodded with upturned lips to acknowledge the information. "I understand." She put a hand on Sakura's shoulder before patting it.

"You look tired, Sakura. It's bad to lose sleep, even when it's for the sake of patients." Ino stated out as she observed the darkened rims underneath the medic nin's eyes.

"Get a good night's sleep, for god's sake. I know you've got a lot of patients, but you won't help them at all if you're tired and misdiagnose or administer the wrong dose because you dozed off or something."

Sakura rolled her eyes. She was too tired to counter the banter, as she had only five hours of sleep for the last two days. Ever since the news of Neji's betrayal and the Hyuuga massacre, she hadn't been able to sleep well, and it had nothing to do with operations on the many wounded Hyuuga who were pronounced dead before arrival or on the scene. That was work for the morgue staff.

"Sakura, you better be looking for a bed to lie down on after we enter this room, because if I see you around this hospital after our questioning, I will inject you with a tranquilizer enough to knock out an elephant. Got that?"

"Alright, Ino-pig. Fine. This is my last round. My shift's about to end, anyway." The junior resident waved as she walked away from the duo before disappearing around the corner to take her friend's advice of rest.

"Are we going to get on with this or not?" Shikamaru exasperatedly interrupted Ino's concern over her best friend/rival.

She glared at his tone before fixing herself and adjusting the bouquet on her arm, arranging the expression on her face to radiate the aura of authority before opening the door.

Hanabi looked sideways to the door while Hiroshi twisted his upper body to glance at the guests behind him. Ino nodded her head in a polite gesture, Shikamaru standing just as seriously beside her as she heard the door click closed.

Hiroshi stood up and bowed to the visitors. Ino finally approached the bed with Shikamaru in tow, and Hiroshi accepted the flowers she handed over, gesturing with his hand for them to take seats. He turned around to fix the bouquet at an empty vase on Hanabi's bedside table. Meanwhile, Ino began to speak when she was settled into a chair and Shikamaru stood at the foot of the bed, arms crossed.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, from the Investigation unit. This is Nara Shikamaru, he's my teammate from my genin days and he's overlooking the investigation of Hyuuga Neji's crime against your clan and Konoha."

"So." Hanabi just stared at the blond, unmoving and unaffected. Ino found herself becoming uncomfortable with the unblinking white eyes intently concentrated on her. "What do you want to know?"

Ino reached for the recorder on her pocket and placed it on a bedside table on Hanabi's left. "Can you tell me what happened that night?"

Hanabi seemed eerily composed as she narrated the events she had witnessed the night before. Though she kept her face straight at Ino's, her eyes would dart to the left from time to time, when she would recount certain instances that, Ino deduced, might be too personal for the girl.

"Is there anything you want to add?" Ino asked as Hanabi finished.

"I have nothing more to offer," Hanabi responded.

"Alright then," Ino recovered the recorder and pushed a button to end the tape. "We have what we came for. We'll be leaving now. But we might need to ask a few more questions after we search the Hyuuga compound." Ino stood up and Shikamaru followed her lead. She nodded to Hiroshi. "We'll keep in touch and contact you if anything should arise during our investigation." And she turned to Hanabi again with a sympathetic smile. "I hope you get well soon."

Ino and Shikamaru were at the door, her hand already on the doorknob when Hanabi called out. "Wait."

Ino turned her torso to look back at the patient on the bed, as well as Shikamaru, whose annoyed expression was evident. "Stay out of my sister's room. And mine."

Shikamaru frowned at the coolly commanding voice. This kid was a genin and talking so impertinently and demanding from the investigating shinobi were really something that was beyond troublesome for him, and downright grated his patience. He had enough experience dealing with uncooperative or imposing (who were supposed to be just subordinates) shinobi during missions.

Ino just nodded and grabbed Shikamaru's elbow before he could open his mouth and lecture the girl to put her in place.

"Who does that kid think she is?" Shikamaru scoffed. "Damn brat…." He muttered under his breath.

Ino was silent, seemingly contemplative.

"So," Shikamaru dug his hands into the pockets of his pants. "Why'd you take me with you to go visit that kid? You scared of her or something?"

Ino rolled her eyes as they continued walking down the streets of Konoha bathed in the jacinth light of twilight. "You idiot! You're supposed to watch her body language, take note of her physical reactions to see if it gave way to some hidden meaning!"

"Me?" Shikamaru grunted. "You're supposed to do that. Weren't you learning psychology from your dad?"

Ino rolled her eyes again. "Anyway, did you notice anything from her statement?"

"It's precise, cold, detached. Just like any other Hyuuga."

Ino frowned. "That's right. But I'm thinking she knows something at the back of her mind, but she hasn't confirmed it yet."

"Whatever. It's too troublesome, trying to read people's hidden motives. Or guessing other people's thoughts. That's your job isn't it? Getting into other people's thoughts?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "No, I try to understand human behavior and personality so just in case, I can predict their action."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Whatever. Just do me a favor, and don't ever try to get into my head, with jutsu or psychology."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Hanabi briskly walked through the hall, eyes darting left and right, senses heightened to see if anyone would be following behind her.

She had been discharged a day after she was interviewed. Her injuries weren't that severe that some bed rest would do for recuperation. Upon returning home, she learned from the remaining few that the courtyard, which served as the battlefield, had become restricted area and labeled as a crime scene along with Neji's room, which had been examined by the Investigation Unit. Hinata's room had also been looked at, but not as thoroughly as they weren't looking for evidence, but trying to reconstruct the kidnap.

She opened the door to see the room exactly as it was that night she checked on her sister, blanket missing from the bed. She quickly got on her knees and leveled her head to the wooden floor, peeking underneath the bed. Seeing nothing but a thin layer of dust, she pushed her head further underneath, flipping her body to lie on its back as she inched more of her torso under the bed. She felt through the wooden planks holding the mattress and upon finding nothing, slid across the floor away from the bed and got back on her knees. She checked the furniture in the room: behind, above, below... to find nothing.

Hanabi finally stood up, breathing deeply to calm the rising urgency to find the thing that had been on her mind since she was questioned in the hospital.

She knew her sister was clever, and in a house where nothing could escape the eyes, her sister must've found a very clever hiding spot to ensure privacy.

"Looking for this?" A voice interrupted her pondering.

Hanabi turned quickly to see the same blond girl from before smirking as she held a black notebook in her hand. Her male companion from before was also there. Both were leaning on the door frame.

She narrowed her eyes at the two visitors. "I told you not to pry in our rooms."

"Kid," the man in a lazy drawl walked inside the room and stopped in front of her. "That's out of your jurisdiction." He walked away from her to lean on the windowsill.

"Where'd you find that?" Hanabi was still angry and her frown showed her distrust towards the blond female.

"I thought she might have disguised it since she couldn't hide it, so she had to put it in plain sight but in such a way that it deceived the seer." Shikamaru explained as he took out a cigarette and his lighter, but he had only managed to trap the stick between his lips when Hanabi said, "No smoking."

Ino smirked triumphantly as she now approached the livid Hyuuga. She had gotten Shikamaru to come with her in looking for Hinata's diary (though he just sat and watched her browse the room), and she couldn't seem to find it. Afterwards, being the genius he is, Shikamaru made an intelligent guess on how Hinata would've thought of hiding it, and upon inspecting all her books on the desk, found her diary hidden behind a cover of a cook book.

But when he handed Ino his discovery, instead of immediately handing it off for evidence, Ino kept it, saying she needed to hold on to it for a little while longer and instructed him to keep it secret for now. When he asked why, she just smirked and told him, they couldn't read this without the one crucial person.

"So," Ino sat cross-legged at the low-rise table in the middle of the room and placed the journal in front of her. "Ready to read Hinata's diary?"

Hanabi frowned. "Why are you doing this?"

Ino sighed as she rested her chin on her palm, her elbow resting on the table. "Because you might be able to understand what Hinata wrote, especially if it's about happenings in the Hyuuga clan. I'm here to collect every bit of information. And I think _you_ can relate better than I can to your sister, with regards to happenings within the family."

Shikamaru sat on the bed, behind Ino's sitting position, as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"I haven't seen a word inside yet."

Hanabi still looked at her suspiciously, but eventually sat down beside the blonde as Ino opened the diary to a random page, taking heed of the date as Shikamaru and Hanabi leaned closer to the notebook laid out on the table, preparing to read the first entry of the journal that Ino hoped might serve as an illumination to a few mysteries surrounding the betrayal of Hyuuga Neji.

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

"**Here, he believes, she has hidden her dreams.  
Here, he will decipher her cryptogram of lust.  
Here he may learn the how of her love."**  
-_Man Opens Woman's Diary in Her Absence_, Ramon C. Sunico

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

**Next on Chapter I: Moon on Ice and Water**

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

_**A/n:**_ Utada Hikaru's 'Prisoner of Love' is this fic's theme song. LoLXD Nyweyz, there's no NejiHina moment in this chapie, but you can bet the rest of the following chapters are full of 'em.

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED BUT NOT FLAMES (regarding the pairing XP)!!!**


	3. Moon on Ice and Water

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

_**Author's notes:**_ Hmmm.... I was debating on the chappie's content and title. Title was inspired by the song "Moon on Water" sung by Sowelu (from the anime BECK: The Mongolian Chop Squad). Hehe, and I thank my reviewers for their feedback. As of now, the story is about what led Neji to commit the crime. A whole big flashback. What happens to Hinata in custody, that's another story in PartII. (I think that was a spoiler. ,)

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

**Brand of Betrayal**

**Chapter I: Moon on Ice and Water**

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

**"I know that sometimes, older brother shows the face of an angel from beneath the cruel mask that he usually wears**..." –Merryweather Hargreaves, Godchild (manga)

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

Neji, with all the swiftness of a shinobi, melded with the night's shadows and followed the direction of the Hyuuga heiress. He was careful for his presence or movement not to be detected, for he knew that Hinata would also be more alert and a single misstep could alarm her.

He had been awakened by the sound of concealed footsteps just outside his room. He came out to investigate, to perhaps catch a thief or intruder, only to learn that his cousin was sneaking outside to go to the woods, spurring his curiosity into trailing her.

He paused and hid behind the trunk of a willow tree as Hinata reached a clearing far within the woodland area the Hyuuga owned behind the clan's estate.

He saw her pause just at the edge of the lake and she knelt, submerging her hand into the black water. The moon's reflection distorted with the disturbance of the water's surface. Hinata stood again, ignoring the dripping trails of water on the skin of her hand before holding the edge of her shirt and lifting her hands to take off her top, leaving her underwear on. Then, she slid her shorts down her legs to put it beside her discarded top, taking a deep breath.

Neji moved a step from his position as Hinata grabbed her clothes after stretching and approached a rock near his hiding place to safely place her clothes before returning to the lake, not noticing his prying eyes.

Hinata slowly let her feet soak the water before wadding further into the lake until the depth reached her thighs and she dived into the nightly waters, her form blending perfectly as she did not make a splash of noise. The water's surface only rippled as she disappeared in its depths, before her head emerged, her black hair almost making her invisible if not for the pallor of her shoulders as white as moonlight. After waddling for a bit, she came to the center of the lake and rose to make the water solid beneath her fee. Hinata's chakra kept her above the water, her graceful, dainty steps fell like feathers upon the surface, creating tinkles of ripples to distort the moon's reflection. She then assumed a stance.

Hinata controlled her bodily movements, feeling every inch of her muscles' strain and contraction. Then, she concentrated her chakra, and imagined the calm flowing of the stream to shape her chakra's form.

Neji watched with guarded eyes as he saw the water flowing in sync with the smooth arc of Hinata's arm, then following each and every turn or curve of her body, and he was reminded of the swaying of the gypsies' scarves in a festival he saw in Suna as they danced swiftly in the streets of the desert night, enchanting bystanders with the fluid rhythm of their bodies and cherry lips veiled behind a translucent cloth.

And that was how he watched her, like an alert owl watching the darkness, aware of the hidden life in the night. He was silent and unmoving in his position, though his eyes wandered with her movements, mesmerized as he was by her. He caught a faint melody, and he wondered if perhaps, he truly was in a dream. But then he recognized Hinata's gentle and meek voice, weaving with her dance and making him more entranced.

_Mimi sumaseba Seiza no sasayaku MELODY  
Aoi honoo Mata taiteru  
Sotto hiraita te no hira Inochi no shirushi  
Hoshi no umi ni Hitashite goran  
_

_**//The whispered melody of the constellations becomes clear to my ears  
And the blue flames burn again  
I gently open the palm of my hand as a symbol of life  
And try to soak in the sea of stars//  
**_

Neji gripped the portion of his shirt above his left chest. He could feel the erratic beating of his heart, making his breathing difficult.

Neji could only remember one time like this, when his chest felt so buoyant with inexplicable bliss and yet, full of a yearning that consumed his heart. He was three, and he believed he had met the cutest girl, shyly hiding behind her father's legs, a girl he wanted to be friends with.

_Shinwa ha meguru  
Yozora ni akari ga tomoru  
(Mazariau) Kako mo mirai mo  
Natsukashimu you ni Yume wo mi you…_

_**//Tonight, let's be surrounded by myth  
The night sky has lights to be lit  
(Mixing together) Past and Future  
I yearn to be like myself in my dreams…//  
**_

Neji awoke from his enamored stupor when he noticed Hinata's dance halt to an end along with her song. Hinata stood still, chest heaving in controlled deep inhalation, as if listening to her heartbeat and breathing in the night's scent.

When she opened her eyes, she began to walk to the shore, still emitting chakra through her feet to keep her above water. When she had reached the shallow part of the lake, she let her next step plunge into the water, submerging her knees. She waddled to the shore and went straight to her clothes, embracing herself as she finally felt chills permeate her skin. She put on her shirt quickly before dressing her lower half.

When she was fully dressed and rubbing her arms to warm herself, Neji chose to make his presence known.

"You shouldn't be wandering the night with drenched clothes, Hinata-sama."

From the behind a tree, Neji revealed himself in front of Hinata, who was by then fearful of being caught and blushing from embarrassment at the state of her clothes. "I-I'm sorry, N-niisan," Hinata said as she wrapped her arms over her chest, in an attempt to warm her and give her a sense of decency and censorship.

She hoped he just arrived. She didn't think she could live the embarrassment of being caught in her underwear. She chose not to ask; after all, he didn't mention anything about what she had been doing, except notice her soaked clothes.

Neji approached his cousin, talking off his jacket as he strode towards her. "It's cold and you might get sick." He threw his jacket over her shoulders, giving her body more covering.

"Thank you, Niisan." Hinata slipped her arms over the long sleeves and buttoned two or three to keep the jacket from opening. Neji nodded at her and they headed to the house hurriedly but stealthily, so as to avoid arousing attention from their clansmen.

Neji lived with his mother somewhere in the Branch house property, but he walked with Hinata through the dark hallway of the Head family's mansion, their footsteps without echo.

"Hinata." he called out to her after a period of quiet brief traveling that her shoulders jumped a bit from the disturbance of silence. The times he called her without the formal suffix in the past few years were very few, but it meant that he was talking to her not as a protector, not as a branch member, but as a friend, a cousin.

"Y-yes, Niisan?" She could feel her arms shivering slightly from the cold of the night's atmosphere.

"Don't go out at night to train alone anymore."

Hinata could only blink. "Why is that?"

Neji turned his head slightly to look at her from behind. It took a momentary pause before he could reply. "I don't want you to."

Hinata didn't know how to counter that reasoning. Neji turned his eyes back to the front, and thankfully, had more to say. "If you wish to have midnight training sessions, ask me to accompany you."

Neji stopped in his pace and Hinata would've collided with his back if she hadn't noticed in time that they were already in front of her room's door. Neji now turned fully to face her, expecting to see her go in.

Hinata was about to unbutton the jacket and hand it over to Neji, but he interrupted her. "Keep it for now." His eyes directed to her bedroom door. "You should go inside now and get some rest."

Hinata dropped her arms to her sides and turned the doorknob of her door, stepping inside the room. But before she was about to close the door, she turned to see Neji who was still standing like a sentinel outside her room, making sure she was inside safely and she wouldn't try to sneak out again. "Oyasumi, Niisan."

"Oyasuminasai, Hinata-sama."

_Niisan never lets me go off alone at night. Of course, I get away with it when he's away on missions, but he always catches me whenever I try to go out to train at night. He would just sit at the side and watch me as I go through techniques. Once or twice, he would speak to correct a constant mistake or point out the correct position when I perform a kata wrongly. But that's it; he never says anything besides that._

_I admit, at first, I felt afraid. I was afraid he was noting my weaknesses and criticizing me in his mind. I thought, perhaps the sentiments running through his mind as he watched were of my inadequacy, how unfitting I am to be the heir. I was afraid of his eyes, so much like father's, that sometimes, when I looked to his direction, I would find myself searching for father's scorn. But now, I appreciate it, and I think he does it not because he was ordered to, but because he wants to help me._

_Niisan's presence makes me improve myself, because I want to prove my strength in his eyes._

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Hinata-sama, the lake's frozen."

Hinata cringed at the voice behind her, gripping the package in her arms. From her sitting position on the trunk serving as a bench, she twisted her torso to look behind her, shoulders hunched in guilt as she faced her older cousin standing.

"N-Neji-niisan," she dipped her head in polite acknowledgement. "Konbanwa."

Neji's eyes looked down at the sack she was hugging to her chest. "What do you have there?"

"Oh, this?" Hinata put the bundle of cloth down on the ground and unraveled what was hidden. She held up the footwear, metal blades glinting from the moonlight. "These are just skates from the land of Snow." Hinata turned around again to set the skates on the snow-laden ground in front of her before taking off her shoes and putting the skates on. She twisted her head back to Neji. "W-would you like… to try, Niisan?"

Neji strode to the trunk and sat next to Hinata. She gave him a much larger pair of black skates, a contrast to her white ones and to the pair of child's skates left on top of the sack. He accepted, and started to remove his footwear as well. Hinata waited for him to finish adjusting the tightness of the laces, and when he finally tied the knot of the shoelaces, she stood up to trek through the snow on the ground to reach the frozen lake, Neji following behind.

When the metal blades of the skates came in contact with the ice, Hinata glided across with ease. When she glanced back at Neji, he was just observing her, not yet on ice.

"Niisan?" she called out as she skated towards him, halting as she stood in front, the mist of their breaths manifesting from the cold. "Is something the matter?"

He frowned slightly as he looked at the frozen lake. "I haven't really tried this before."

Hinata held out a hand. "It's a bit tricky at first. It feels slippery and it's difficult to maintain your balance, but once you're on the ice, it'll be easy to get the hang of it,"

Neji stared at her outstretched hand, white puffs of breath standing in between them. Gingerly, he reached out and touched the palm of Hinata's hand, looking down as he stepped onto the frozen lake.

At first, Neji's legs were stiff and bent as his back was hunched, concentrating on remaining standing on the slippery surface of the ice. He gripped Hinata's hand for sure support as she glided very slowly to get Neji acquainted with the movement on ice. Not long after, Neji began to move his legs, and soon, he was gliding smoothly with Hinata.

"You really are a genius, Niisan," Hinata commented as she let go of Neji's hand and watched him fluidly move on his own, as if it was the most natural thing. "You caught up quickly."

Hinata didn't hear a reply as she and Neji skated side by side along the edges of the lake. Soon, snowflakes started to descend, dotting white on their dark hair. She quickened her pace, and added distance between them as she skated before Neji, not too far behind.

They had already completed a lap around the lake in silence, and Hinata started to hum as the cold wind caressed her cheeks and turned her breaths into mist.

_Fukaku fukaku suki tooru Umi no soko ni  
Chiisana hana Madoronderu  
Amayakana kaze no shirabe Niji wo kuguri  
Sakanatachi ha Sora ni asobu…_

_**//**__** During a failed walk along the bottom of the sea,  
A small flower dozes off.  
From the side door, I follow the indulgent winds of a prepared rainbow.  
And schools of fish play in the sky…//  
**_

Neji was mesmerized again. Hinata's soft voice singing made the winter night mellow, and as he watched her dark tresses trailing behind, the wind combing through it, he reached a hand forward to try and catch the ends of her hair. The wisps of her locks brushed his fingertips, and he felt the urge to run his hand through the full length of her hair as his fingers longed to feel the softness again.

Thankfully, she hadn't felt it.

"Is this a sort of training for you?" Neji asked, breaking the silence as he concentrated his sight on the back of Hinata's head.

Hinata shook her head and turned around to face him, skating backwards. "When I was four, Okaasan gave me a pair of skates for my birthday. She would take me out here and teach me how to skate when winter came, when the lake's frozen enough."

Hinata turned around again, pumping her legs as she sped ahead of Neji, before lifting a leg and bending it inwards as she twirled, hands folded across her chest. When her body slowed down from spinning, she continued to race through the ice, before swinging her leg upwards to propel her twirl in the air. She landed unsteadily, but she managed to stand on her feet and proceeded to glide more slowly.

For a while, neither said a word, the sound of metal sliding through ice the only evidence of activity. Neji just skated, but Hinata was lost in her attention to detail as she executed spins and jumps, even though some were imperfect.

She circled the lake once more before lifting her leg perpendicular to the ground and straightening her arms behind. She sped through in perfect balance, and then brought her raised leg down to have both her feet parallel to one another again. She pumped her legs before gracefully adjusting her balance and momentum, redirecting her body to spin once more, her right leg bent and her arms crossed over her chest as the tips of the metal of her skates scratched on the white surface of the ice.

When her pirouette slowed, she ended faced to Neji, who was standing still, his eyes fixed on her. Hinata's cheeks were previously dashed with red from the cold and exertion, and now embarrassment would also add color. "N-Niisan?"

Neji stayed silent for a moment, just looking at her before turning around abruptly, skating away from her. "I think we should head back now, Hinata-sama. You shouldn't be out too late, especially in the cold."

She followed after him as he stepped on the snow, trudging through the white mass to reach the wooden trunk for a bench, where their shoes were.

Neji and Hinata had already changed to their own footwear. Hinata was just placing the skates inside the cloth sack when Neji spoke. "Why three pairs? Were you expecting others to join you?"

Hinata blushed in embarrassment as she held the sack to her chest. "W-when Okaasan and I would skate, Otousan would join sometimes, a-and that was the only time I would see him smile and-and laugh so freely, and he was nice to me; he would never scold me if I fell. He would even pick me up and… ask me if I was alright and then tell me to try again."

"But the smallest pair, it doesn't fit Hanabi. Why don't you give it away?"

Hinata's lips thinned as she frowned slightly. "They can't ever be separated you see; these three pairs of skates. S-so that I… I never forget… that I once had a happy family."

Hinata's back hunched over the shoebag. "Niisan... Y-you're not... the-the only one... who lost someone that day."

Neji was silent for a moment. "… I see."

'_So, even Hinata has to hold on to only memories of a beloved person.'_

When his father died, Neji looked upon Hinata with scorn for having to keep her father. He had to lose his so she could have hers. But how much more painful could it have been for her, to lose her father in front of her eyes but never leaving as he became a distant stranger, cold and scornful. Yes… he was not the only one to lose a father after that incident.

Neji looked to the black sky where white droplets of snow continued to fall from. Perhaps now was a better moment. He had decided earlier about giving it to her the next morning, but this revelation was a sign of trust, and he wanted to bring a bit of comfort for bringing out a sorrowful reminiscence, or he wanted to say sorry. He could not do so with words, but maybe, this token of remembrance would speak more. "Hinata-sama, hold out your hand."

Hinata looked at him confusedly, curiosity evident in her wide eyes, but she did as he said. By her feet, she put down the shoebag containing the skates and held out her two hands, one overlapping the other as snowflakes collected on her scooped hands.

Neji reached inside his pocket, and his enclosed hand prevented her from seeing what he held. His fist came into contact with her cupped hands before she felt his fingers slowly spread and some weight was placed on her palm.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Hinata-sama."

Hinata stared at the object in her hand. It was small and circular, no wider than her palm. The container was pure white with intricate golden lines of vines and buds interweaving with one another all over the surface, an arabesque design. She deduced it might be a compact mirror, though slightly larger than the normal size, from the clasp at one point outside the circular container, but she was wrong. Upon opening, tinkling music played so softly from the object, the gentle sound of metal clinking to produce a lullaby. Inside was a tiny gardenia rotating slowly with the music, the white flower carved in detail, the gentle moonlight illuminating the iridescent glow of the crystal petals.

"Niisan, it's beautiful!" Hinata exclaimed as she watched the patterns of colored glass change and return, the tiny melody of the metal comb inside pleasing to hear. "Arigatou, Niisan!" In an unprecedented move, Hinata embraced Neji, her arms wrapping around his torso. In all her shyness, Neji never thought she would ever dare to hug anyone, especially him.

Not knowing what to do, Neji awkwardly patted her back. "I... I found it in an antique store. I thought you might like it as a birthday gift."

"Oh, I love it, Niisan!" Hinata pulled back to look at him, her glee portrayed in her wide smile and dancing eyes as she gazed at her present once again.

"Arigatou!" She looked up at him once again, and Neji could see the happiness evident in her face, her childish expression and gratitude unsuppressed by etiquette training and timidity. "Hontou ni, arigatou!"

Hinata looked to him with a wide smile as her eyes glittered with unshed tears of happiness. "Thank you for remembering, Niisan."

Neji lifted a corner of his lips for a smile. "I've never forgotten."

_Niisan was the first to greet me a happy sixteenth birthday. And I loved his present. I've always wanted one like Okaasan's music box in her room. I remember listening to it during afternoons when Okaasan would lull me to sleep for my afternoon nap._

_With this unexpected gift, I've proven that Niisan is trying to hide his gentle heart. He even smiled. He truly looks kind when he smiles. Maybe he's even already forgiven me. Maybe he doesn't hate me anymore. It's the first gift I've received from him since the flower he gave me on my fifth birthday, before we could discern between Branch and Main. It makes me happy, because even though we can never return to those days of childhood innocence, hearing the melody from Niisan's gift makes those days seem within reach, like we could grasp something similar to those happy memories._

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

**Next on Chapter II: Breadth of Proximity**

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

_**A/n:**_ Land of Snow – from the 1st Naruto movie.

Finished this chappie before the previous one. x_X

Anyway, this chappie was finished with BoA's "Love Letter" playing in the background to develop my mood and the atmosphere for this fic. Whew. I don't know how to skate, and I've never skated, coz there's no winter in Philippines. The semester has started, and the student organization I'm a member of is planning an anime convention for January. Means I'll be busy, and add academic stress to that from my classes. I'm in my 3rd year and junior year is the heaviest for ComArts, so I hope I'll be able to continue writing my fics. T-T

The title of the song Hinata sang is: "**Mizu no Madoromi**" //Water's Slumber// sung by ORIGA (Fantastic Children ED)


	4. Breadth of Proximity

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

_**Author's notes:**_ Finally got around to finish this chappie and update. X_x haven't really visited NejiHina fanfiction for quite some time, as I've found a new fandom to ship. But I shan't abandon this fic! I must finish!

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

**Brand of Betrayal**

**Chapter II: Breadth of Proximity**

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

**"Oh... But these red stigmas that have been carved into your white skin are very beautiful...  
I'm the only one that can love you..."**

-Mikaila, Godchild (manga)

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

"A-anou, Niisan..." Hinata started, unsure of how to voice herself. She stared at her fingers as she poked her index fingers like two swords in a duel, as she refused to look at her cousin standing expectantly in front of her.

"A-anou... uhm... uh..." She continued to poke her fingers before twirling them, her nervous motions continuing over and over.

Neji silently waited for Hinata to speak whatever she wanted to say, but she refused to face him and instead, occupied herself with her fingers.

"Uhm... Anou..."

A hand shot out in a blur to cover her hands, the swift motion causing her to lift her head and stare wide-eyed at Neji, who had both his eyebrows raised in question, expecting some coherency from her.

"Will you please train me for the coming jounin exam?" Hinata found herself quickly uttering her question as the shock forced the question out, overriding even her stammer. "T-that is... I-if you're... not, not busy..."

"Hmm..." Neji thought for a moment. "You're preparing early, Hinata-sama. The jounin exam is eight months away and application won't open for another five months," Neji retreated his hand to his side. "Alright then, Hinata-sama. I shall train you. Would you like to start tomorrow?"

Hinat's face beamed, a happy blush prettily coating her cheeks. "Arigatou, Nii-san! I promise, I'll definitely become a jounin! I won't fail you!"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Hinata, Neji," Hiashi called to catch their full attention on the announcement he was about to deliver. "The jounin exam is fast approaching, only four months away."

Hinata bowed her head to the floor. "Hai, Otousan. I plan to enter and pass the jounin exam this year. Niisan has been helping me train in preparation for it."

Neji bowed his forehead near the floor as he added, "Hinata-sama has already filed an application for the jounin exams, and she has recently also mastered the Kaiten." When he raised himself to look at his uncle, the confidence was there in his eased yet sure bearing

Hiashi nodded his approval at Hinata's interjection, his stoic expression never changing to indicate his seriousness but showing his good acceptance of Neji's update on Hinata's training. He was thoroughly pleased to learn that his daughter had mastered one of the greatest techniques of their clan. Hinata's achievement made Hiashi certain that what he would require from her would be met.

"Hinata, you are fast approaching your seventeenth. When you are eighteen, a formal confirmation of the heir will be announced to the council and the clan. But, before you can ascertain your position, I must demand the completion of two tasks from you. The first one is for you to become a jounin before your eighteenth birthday."

Hiashi paused to observe his eldest daughter and his nephew. They were still and unmoving, attentive to his every word.

"Before you enter the jounin exam, however, there is one more requirement." Hiashi stood and approached a chest at the corner of his office and retrieved a scroll. He sat back down in front of the two, placing the aging roll of paper on his desk. "You must master this last set of kata, one of which includes Kaiten."

He handed Hinata the scroll and she reached out to take it across the table from her father's grasp, her head bowed in reverence. "I will give you a month to master it. Neji, you will oversee her training, act as her instructor."

Neji's eyes widened. "But Hiashi-sama, that scroll... It is forbidden for anyone outside the Head family to see its contents."

Hiashi crossed his arms across his chest; his hands nestled within the sleeves of his robe. "I give you permission to study the scroll along with Hinata. Originally, these techniques were exclusive only for the Head family so that they would be able to defend themselves better during battle, but I believe you will be able to protect Hinata better with this knowledge."

"And besides," a corner of Hiashi's lips slightly raised, the pride in Hiashi's countenance was evident, "You have already mastered Kaiten; why not the rest?"

Neji's wide eyes showed his disbelief of the turn of events. Hiashi could sense it, the hesitance of his nephew in breaking the tradition. Hiashi could not help but be a bit surprised by this; after all, he expected his nephew to be the rebel, the one who sought change in convention. But he held his brother's son in the highest regard, and this quest he had for them was in hope that the clan would change to adapt and advance, and he did not doubt that Neji and Hinata would be the catalyst. Even if Neji were uncertain, Hiashi knew his nephew would trust whatever path Hinata chose for the clan. And Hinata will follow her father's bidding.

"The two of you will train for the next three months at a cabin in the far woods of our estate, beside the lake. Both of you will stay there during the weekdays, but on weekends, you will come back to the compound to replenish your supplies. Hinata, Neji," Hiashi looked at each one directly, "I give you three months to master the three kata indicated in the scroll."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Neechan, do you really have to go?" Hanabi sulked as she lay on her stomach on her sister's bed, watching Hinata going to and fro in her room, retrieving a necessity or a garment and neatly stuffing it inside her knapsack.

"Hanabi," sighed Hinata as she straightened to look at her younger sister. "I already told you, these are Otousan's instructions. It is an imperative for me to qualify as the next head of Hyuuga."

The younger Hyuuga sat up, her shoulders hunched as she leaned on her hands upon the silk sheets. "Is it true that you'll be training with Neji? And living with him for all that time Otousan required?"

Hinata paused to face her sister's seriousness and concern. Hanabi had never truly deemed Neji trustworthy, especially after learning of how their cousin nearly decimated her elder sister injudiciously. Witnessing the struggle of recovering from the brutality of their Gentle Fist technique induced a trauma that left Hanabi unable to see past Neji's strict composure as anything but hateful bearing, a suppression of aggression and anger. She could never quite forget the deathly pallor of her sister's face on the hospital bed, the breathing difficulty, and the bloody coughs that cut short any conversation throughout the duration of Hinata's recuperation.

"He'll not try to harm me in any way," Hinata said as she looked into her sister's eyes. "We've been long past that point of grudges, and there's no reason for you to doubt his intentions or possible actions." She went back to busying herself with packing.

"But what if you come back injured…" Hanabi bit her lower lip, her eyebrows creasing, and did not dare to continue.

"I would have incurred it from the intensity of the training we shall be undergoing. But not to worry, I have prepared many various herbal ointments and salves in preparation for any scrapes or injuries we might sustain. In addition to our medical supplies, we have our basic knowledge of first aid." Hinata twirled around with a triumphant smile, hands held behind her straight back, pleased with having completed the packing and preparation for the start of her and Neji's training.

Hanabi bit the nail of her thumb. "We can't be too sure that everything will turn out well…"

Hinata plopped down beside Hanabi and massaged her shoulders. "If you keep up like this, your muscles will be tensed more from worrying rather than from training. Relax, and have faith," there was only so much Hinata could say to reassure her little sister, but the one to take the first step to trusting would be Hanabi, and it could not be pushed, that much Hinata knew. She couldn't blame Hanabi for distrusting no more than she could blame Neji for his suffering.

"Besides," Hinata's amusement was evident in her light voice, "You'll not miss my presence so much as my onigiri. But I'll be at home during the weekend. In the meantime, I'll trust you to take care of yourself and Otousan while I'm away."

A knock on Hinata's door drew both their attention and Neji calling through the door, "Hinata-sama, are you ready?"

"Hai, Niisan; you can come in," Hinata stood just as the door opened. Neji stood outside, waiting for Hinata as she picked up her satchel and kissed Hanabi on her forehead. "I'll see you on Saturday, imouto-chan."

Hinata turned, ready to leave, but Hanabi held onto her wrist tightly, forcing her sister's eyes to gaze back at her. "Don't go; we can't be too sure of how safe you are staying at the edge of the estate." Hanabi's grip ensured her apprehension, indicating she was not willing to let go so soon, one final attempt to stall the departure of her beloved oneesan.

Hanabi felt her sister's warm hand envelop the hand gripping her wrist, and gently but firmly pried it away, but enclosing it in a hold. "Don't worry, Hanabi-chan; rest assured, I'm safe in Niisan's protection, right Niisan?"

Neji sensed Hinata appeal to him for support when she addressed him. "Yes, I'll make sure no harm comes to Hinata-sama during our training, Hanabi-sama."

Hanabi gave a slight nod, not quite believing, but she did not attempt any method to refrain her sister and cousin's departure.

"You can stay here while I'm gone, if you like, as long as you don't disarrange anything or invade my privacy. I'll see you soon, Hanabi-chan; I won't be gone long." With those final words, Hinata left her room, Neji following behind her.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Neji and Hinata trekked through the woods behind the Hyuuga living quarters, towards the east edge of the forest surrounding Konoha, just at the border of the vast Hyuuga land of 100 acres. They traveled as speedily as shinobi on mission, just more at ease on lookout and haste, but on their guard nonetheless. Considering the bulk of their baggage, they were going as fast as they could to reach their destination before dusk.

The trip was relatively quiet, but comfortable. Hinata, on her part, was excited. Though she had been sent away to live with Kurenai-sensei for a while, she had always been blanketed in a sheltered life. During her childhood in the main house, she was only allowed to limited places. Kurenai-sensei never let her out of sight when Hinata resided with her, and her teammates were very considerate and attentive towards her, especially during missions. This training made her feel rebellious, being away from home on her own (not quite, though). With Neji as her only companion, she was sure she would finally taste a hint of independence. It was unlikely that Neji would pamper her.

When they reached the site, Hinata was very much surprised to see the quaint cottage she was expecting. The cabin, as her father had said before, seemed well maintained, though it hadn't been used for some time, as it served as a watch post in times of war. She glanced at Neji from the corner of her eye, watching his eyes roam the place, inspecting.

"Anou… Niisan…" Hinata wasn't sure of what Neji thought about this certain situation her father placed them in. It was at that moment fear and insecurity pulsed through Hinata, igniting her nervousness, when she realized that Neji might be infuriated by being ordered to babysit her through her training in becoming the new Head of their clan. Day after day, the reality shoved in his face that no matter how gifted he is, he would never be the heir though he had all capabilities and by far the best candidate for leading one of Konoha's most respected clans without considering birthright. He probably had plans, but had to readjust to cope with her training. It never occurred to her that her cousin might have been hard-pressed just for her sake.

"Let's settle in and unpack first," Neji said as he opened the front door, Hinata following close behind.

She had never felt so insensitive before.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Hinata was in the kitchen, looking through the cupboards and cabinets, familiarizing herself with the items and utensils and its respective locations as well as stocking their food and canned goods.

The Hyuuga lodge was modest compared to the grand architecture of the Hyuuga housing. There were only four sections of the cabin: the anteroom had the largest space, serving as the sleeping quarters, with a doorway to a small kitchen, and one room that served mostly as a storage area instead of a bedroom, and a single bathroom. That was what the space the small cabin consisted of.

Neji was currently outside, scanning and familiarizing himself with the terrain until the tinges of twilight colored the sky with orange and purple. When he got back inside, Hinata had arranged their things neatly, making the ambience of the quaint lodge feel like home, or something close to it. She was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. They ate in comfortable peace, with small talks every now and then. They washed the dishes together, but it was still too early for sleep. So, Hinata suggested a nightly stroll so she could acquaint herself with her new living residence. She invited Neji to join her, to which he obliged. They had not bothered with conversation for a while, until she called out his name.

"Niisan?"

He turned his head at Hinata's almost inaudible call. "Yes?"

Neji had taken a few steps until he noticed that Hinata had halted and was standing a few paces behind him. He turned to her.

"Hinata-sama?" He called as he observed her bowed head and her hands clenching.

"I'm ashamed to be scared."

The admission was something that Neji had never heard from her. To divulge fear was one thing, to reveal disgrace for possessing fear was another. She was timid, and her insecurity and low self-esteem held her back, but that had no longer been the case these past few years. Neji found that he somehow esteemed her disclosure an act of courage and of trust, and his respect for her rose, because only the mightiest could claim weakness in order to overcome it.

"What should I do, Niisan?" She now looked up at him, her eyes wavering in doubt and uncertainty. "What can I do?"

"I do not know, Hinata-sama," he strode towards her until he stood just a step away from her. "This is your path, and only you can decide its course."

"N-niisan!" She sputtered in surprise as he then knelt on one knee in front of her. "You have my word that I will follow your command, as I know you will act in the best interest of our family. I can only assure you of one thing: you have my fealty."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"This is a very crucial kata you must learn. It will greatly boost your offensive power when you have learned this technique," Neji swept his fingers over the parchment of the Jyuuken, browning with age at the edges.

True to his word, Neji aided Hinata in her training. For the past few weeks, he had done everything to ensure that she not just learn but master the techniques Hiashi required her. He made sure to heighten her abilities and skills in preparation for the Jounin exams as well. They had come a long way, and Hinata had shown great progress and determination.

Neji pointed to a figure painted on the paper. "But take note that this position leaves your blindspot vulnerable for a few seconds when preparing the stance, so you must find a way to guard it."

Hinata nodded.

"Nii-san, you have slender fingers," Hinata gingerly pinched his index finger, voicing out her observation. "Many women would want fingers like that."

Neji pulled his hand away. He stared at her intensely and Hinata was afraid that she had, in fact, insulted his manliness when she just wanted to compliment him. She was about to open her mouth to apologize, but he spoke first.

"There is nothing to admire of these hands."

Hinata's eyes widened. "That's not true, Niisan!"

With the rise in Hinata's voice, it was Neji's turn for his eyes to widen. He stared incredulously at Hinata, a hand fisted over her heart and worry laced in her mirror eyes.

She shook her head. "That's not true, Niisan."

His eyes widened, incredulous, before it settled on a sad and guilt-ridden light as he looked down. He frowned, "These hands are still the same ones that beat you and nearly took your life."

"Yes, those are the same hands."

Neji bowed his head in recognition of the past and of remorse.

"But the heart behind it is not the same."

Hinata held his hand between her tiny ones, and brought his fingers to her cheek. "I have forgiven you, Niisan," she closed her eyes, slightly leaning her head on his hand. "There is no need for you to punish yourself any longer for sins you have already been pardoned."

After his uncle's confrontation, Neji had always blamed himself for being fooled into blind hatred for so many years. He remembered the life-threatening situation of his cousin, the machines by her bedside as she slept in the private hospital room. He had caused her suffering for so many years and nearly took her life, all brought about by his misunderstanding. And so, he felt that it was only just that he should cause himself the same agony he brought to his cousin, an equivalent exchange in the form of overwhelming remorse.

Hinata finally opened her eyes after a short silence and stared at her older cousin's face. Neji met her gaze, and he was saddened to see a reflection of anguish and pain in them, her beautifully pallid eyes. His curled fingers crept to lightly tap her cheek, to feel her skin and draw her attention away from his forehead.

"And there is no need for you to bear the blame for circumstances beyond your prevention either."

Her eyes widened, before she sadly smiled, her pallid orbs glimmering with tears hidden underneath. "I guess... we both have things we greatly regret."

"It seems so."

"Guilt is a heavier burden than expectations, isn't it?" As she said this, her fingers tightened around his hand, the one she held in her cheek.

"And a more difficult burden to discard at that. And at times, we deem it a cross to carry for redemption."

"And because of that, the ones we find the most difficult to forgive are ourselves."

"Because it feels like a greater transgression to move on and forgive ourselves." He sighed and gingerly released his hand wrapped in Hinata's warm ones. The following silence was of reflection on their parts. The discussion of the kata was forgotten as they sat and diverted their attention on the scrolls instead.

With a blink, Neji's eyes were down on the scroll once again, but his hands... Hinata noticed how the beige sleeves covered half of his hands, with only the fingers peeking out of the hem, and how he kept it out of sight by curling his fingers in.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Hinata stood in front of her cousin sitting on the bench and offered him a towel. He stared at it for a moment before grasping her wrists, startling her. With his free hand, he took the towel and discarded it on his lap before cupping her hand in his.

Hinata has just opened her mouth to call him, but he jumped to speak before she can. "You have very soft hands."

Hinata doesn't know if it's an insult or a compliment, could be both, but she has always opted for the more positive and mumbled a thanks.

By this time, Neji has upturned her hand on his, and the fingers of his other hand sweep ghostly trails on her palm and fingers. The shivers run up her arm and through her back, like her sense of touch has been jolted.

"It seems so delicate," Neji continued to caress the velvety ivory of her palm, a contrast to his calloused hands. "With these hands, you keep your mother's garden free from weeds and make herbal salves for ailments and wounds. I wonder if your hands are this soft because you pummel the wooden dummy so intensely that your hands are always left bloody..."

Hinata wondered briefly if Neji was speaking to her or unaware he was voicing his thoughts.

"...D-do you hate it?" Hinata asked timidly, and although Neji's sight was fixated on her hand, he could detect the tearfulness of her eyes in her tone.

"On the contrary," he placed a quick peck on her fingers, too quick for her to process her embarrassment but long enough for her to feel the softness of his lips, "I would continue to revere these hands, calloused or not."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

And so, the jounin exams were held. Hinata, along with Ino, Chouji, Sakura, Tenten and Lee. Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru have taken the exam earlier, just the previous year.

"Niisan!" Hinata ran up to him, and he was taken aback as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "I did it!"

Neji felt the impact from Hinata's momentum as he fell back one step. In automatic response, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders to steady his stand. Neji became aware of her warm body against his but Hinata was all too blissful to mind any sort of awkwardness such an open show of affection would have caused had this been any regular moment.

"Thank you, thank you!" He could almost feel the smile radiating from her tone as she gripped him tightly. "For your support, your encouragement, your training… for everything, thank you!"

She maintained her hold even in the brief lapse of words. "Hontou ni, arigatou." Her voice was a grateful whisper. Neji pulled back a little so he could gaze into her eyes, a small gentle smile upon his lips. "Omedetou." He then placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, much to the surprise of Hinata. "I'm happy for you, Hinata," he whispered, his lips grazing her forehead. He took a step back, his hands on the sides of her arms, inspecting her rosy cheeks and her overall appearance: dirt and a few bruises forming colored her pale skin, her clothes were worn out, with small tears here and there, and her hair was mussed by the fight.

They just stood there, staring, until an announcement rang loud throughout the arena.

"I'll see you later, Niisan," Hinata said as she reached for his hand to squeeze it before she turned and ran towards the official of the jounin exams who were calling all the successful applicants for the inauguration of their rise in rank and the ending ceremony.

Neji stayed through it all, his eyes all the while fixed on Hinata as she lined up with all the newly appointed jounin, standing in front of the Godaime congratulating them and reiterating their duties to Konohagakure.

_I passed the jounin exams with everyone's help, especially Neji's. He truly helped me improve my techniques and together, we learned several advanced Jyuuken moves._

_Father was very proud and even arranged a family dinner to commemorate my passing. Hanabi-chan baked me a chocolate cake with 'omedetou' spelled out in white icing. Though the lettering was a bit messy, I appreciate her efforts._

_But Niisan never congratulated me. Instead, after the celebratory dinner, he held my hands, and told me he would protect my hands from blood._

_Frankly, I'm not quite sure what to think of that. If I should take it as a form of compliment or his subtle way of saying I'm unfit to be a kunoichi. Maybe Niisan thinks I'm too naive and innocent._

_I don't know what Niisan means. I don't know what Niisan thinks of me. But one thing I'm sure of is that I felt safe when he promised to protect me. I know I don't need further protection; I am a kunoichi of Konoha, trained to fight and defend the people and the village. But even so, I like the feeling of knowing that I'll be protected, that someone wants to protect me, the reassurance that there is someone who will shield me from the worse things in this world. I want to be protected. Is that selfish? Is that a spoiled thought? I really want to be protected._

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

**Next on Chapter III: The Heart is a Deep Forest**

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

_**A/n:**_ Finally, I got around to finishing this chappie. I haven't been around NejiHina fics lately as I have another fandom to occupy my fic reading addiction. I finally finished this chappie and fulfilled my need to post something. Hope you like this chappie!


	5. The Heart is a Deep Forest

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

_**Author's notes:**_ Chapter title inspired by the song "Fukai Mori" //Deep Forest// sung by Do As Infinity (Inuyasha 2nd ED).

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

**Brand of Betrayal**

**Chapter III: The Heart is a Deep Forest**

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

_fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo_

_**//I'm sure that the heart I left behind  
still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.//**_

-Fukai Mori //Deep Forest// sung by Do As Infinity (Inuyasha 2nd ED)

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

"Hanabi-chan, will you carry the fruits basket?" Hinata called behind to her younger sister sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Okay," Hanabi munched on the remains of an apple as she waited for Hinata to finish arranging the assortment of fruits on the woven basket before placing a cloth over the top.

"Alright. Done." Hanabi threw the core of the apple into the trash can and grabbed the basket's handle as Hinata carefully arranged the flowers of snowdrop, peony and pear blossom, wrapped in paper with a ribbon tied near the base. She carefully set it within the crook of her arm before turning to her waiting sister.

"Are you ready to go to the hospital, Hanabi-chan?"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Do you know the room number?" Hanabi followed behind her elder sister, adjusting the basket handle on her arm.

Hinata nodded. "Yes, I've been visiting twice a week."

Soon, they reached the ward, where several beds were lined up against the wall, some empty and some occupied, the beds separated only by curtains.

Hinata walked through the middle, looking left and right at the patients, until she reached the end of the room.

"Neji-niisan," Hinata called out as she located her cousin sitting beside the hospital bed located next to a large window, the gentle morning sunlight pouring in across the sheets.

"Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama," Neji stood and bowed to them in formal greeting as the two sisters returned the gesture.

"We've come to visit." Hinata approached the side of the bed opposite to Neji. "We brought flowers and fruits. How are you, Natsubi-obasan?"

The middle-aged lady sitting on the bed smiled at the Hyuuga princess and her little sister, both nieces by marriage. Their aunt's cheeks were sunken as her skin barely clung to her bones. Her pallor, close to an ashen hue, was a stark contrast to the darkened rims of her eyes. Even with the soft sunlight upon her, she seemed too sickly.

"Hinata-sama, it's so nice of you to get out of your way to visit me. And with flowers and fruits at that. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Her delicate voice was also evidence of her failing constitution.

Hinata shook her head. "No, Obasan, it was no trouble at all." Hinata motioned for Hanabi to come closer and the younger girl set the basket on the bedside table while Hinata busied herself with arranging the flowers she bought in the vase, after taking out the dried remains of a previous bouquet.

"I hope you get well soon, Obasan," Hanabi said as she sat on one of the two empty seats at her side.

Natsubi smiled. "Thank you for your well wishes, Hanabi-sama."

"How are you doing, Natsubi-obasan?" Hinata started as she sat next to Hanabi.

Natsubi retained her smile, thought the sorrow was in her eyes. "I'm afraid I won't be leaving this hospital--"

"Haha-ue, please," Neji interrupted, though his tone was not disrespectful. Hinata was not sure, but she detected a slight fear hidden beneath her cousin's voice as he spoke, "please, do not speak as such. You will recuperate in time."

"Neji-niisan is right, Obasan," Hinata added to support Neji's statement to try and uplift the depressing take of the conversation, "Let's have even just a little faith. While we can still wake to see the morning and sunlight, let's have faith in what the day can bring. Ne, Obasan?"

Hinata offered a smile as she placed her hand above her aunt's own. A single seed of hope, when held within, can create miracles and even heal scars and wounds of the heart.

Natsubi leaned towards her left and Neji inched forward as his mother whispered a request into his ear. He nodded and got up to leave.

"I'm afraid I don't have much time left, Hinata-sama." Natsubi started a while after Neji disappeared.

Hinata's eyebrows crunched in concern. "Please don't be pessimistic, Obasan—"

Natsubi interrupted by shaking her head. "Tsunade-sama says I have only a month at most left. My disease, at this point, is incurable."

She sighed wistfully. "Neji refuses to accept that my time is short. I worry for him."

Hinata looked down as she fisted her hands on her knees. A dying person should not be burdened; instead their remaining energy should be spent living to the utmost of their limited time. It would not do for them to be precariously tied down to earthly burdens. It would not do well to the dying person nor to the people to be left behind. The strings that bind the soul to this earth must be released in a timely pace, like allowing a kite to fly farther into the vast blue of the sky.

Hinata took a deep breath before facing her aunt once again. "What can I do to ease your troubled thoughts and dispel your worries, Obasan?" Hinata looked deeply into her aunt's glazed eyes, seemingly troubled by helplessness, "What can I do…?"

Natsubi smiled at the Hyuuga heiress. The countenance of the elder woman, though sickly, seemed relieved. "Will you look after him, Hinata-sama? Can I entrust my son's wellbeing to you? I know this sounds demanding on my part, as I'm of the branch house—"

Hinata shook her head vehemently, to interrupt her aunt and to hold back her teary eyes. "No, Obasan, don't think like that. We are family."

Hinata took a moment to breathe deeply before meeting her aunt's sunken eyes and taking her thin hand into her own as she gave her reply to the previous request. "Of course, Natsubi-obasan."

She was rewarded by a smile. "Thank you, Hinata-sama. That is all I hope to be assured of. Thank you…" With her diminished strength, Natsubi gently squeezed Hinata's small hands.

At that moment, Neji returned with a pitcher of water and a glass. "Haha-ue, here's your water." He poured water into a glass for her.

"Ah, thank you, Neji." Natsubi grasped the glass, but Neji helped her to hold it and tilted it so she could drink, as her grip was weak. After satisfying her thirst, Neji placed the glass next to the pitcher on the bedside table.

"Don't you have training for today, my son?" Natsubi inquired from her son.

"I'm just about to leave to meet Lee and Tenten."

"I see," Natsubi settled herself in the pillows. "In that case, you should escort Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama to the compound before you meet your team."

"I will, Hahaue."

Natsubi turned to her left to where her nieces were. "Unless Hinata-sama or Hanabi-sama has somewhere else they have to go?"

Hinata shook her head. "Iie, Obasan. We'll go back to the compound with Neji-niisan. We just came to visit you. But we can stay longer, if you like."

Natsubi chuckled. "I truly thank you, Hinata-sama." She looked at her bony hands in her lap. "But you should spend more time outside rather than cooping yourself up in this hospital for my sake," she said, the ultimatum directed at her son as, with a laughing glint in her eyes, she pointedly looked at him as a patient mother would to a child whose misbehaving antics were amusing.

"I'll come back tonight, Hahaue," Neji leaned for his mother to kiss his cheeks and hug him.

"Nonsense!" She admonished lightly with a wave of her hand as he pulled back. "Just come tomorrow."

"I'll come with Neji-niisan tomorrow too, after training."

"I look forward to your visit, Hinata-sama," Natsubi turned to Neji. "Tomorrow, then. Meanwhile, make sure to look after dear Hinata, will you, Neji?"

"Hai, Hahaue," Neji nodded his acquiescence and understanding. "I shall. There is no need for reminders, I am well aware of my responsibility to the clan."

"Do not forget, Neji," Natsubi held her son's eyes, carving a depth into her son's memory to store her words, "family is different from relatives. Remember, family is bound beyond blood as well. Despite the hurt inflicted to one another, at the end of the day, we can never sever the bond of family, even if blood is wholly drained from the body."

Neji was silent, nodding his head a few moments later to acknowledge his mother's counsel. Natsubi needed no response to ensure that Neji understood her; after all, the silence of her son indicated reflection on his part, and the lack of verbal affirmation was more reassuring, as it meant he was pondering over it.

"Natsubi-obasan," Hinata's voice broke through the stillness in the air after her aunt's words. She stood to envelop the ailing woman into a hug. "Thank you for everything you have done for us, Obasan," she whispered into her aunt's ear, "I shall keep my promise to you. I shall look after Niisan as he has looked after me."

Hinata pulled back to smile at Natsubi, now seemingly alleviated by her niece's oath. Natsubi raised a hand to Hinata's cheek and gave her a motherly smile. Hinata also smiled as she relished, if only for a few moments, in the gesture of maternal affection from her aunt, who had been the central female figure in Hinata's life after her mother's death. When Natsubi pulled away from her, she then reached out for Hanabi's hand and with a gentle squeeze, smiled at the younger girl.

"Please rest now, Natsubi-obasan, and we shall see you tomorrow," Hinata said as she and Hanabi stood up, following their elder cousin walk out. Hanabi, who chose to remain silent for most of the visited, waved her goodbye then.

That night, Hyuuga Natsubi, wife of the late Hyuuga Hizashi and mother of Hyuuga Neji, sister-in-law of Hyuuga Hiashi and aunt to Hinata and Hanabi, passed away peacefully in her sleep at the age of forty-five.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Niisan...?" Hinata softly called out to her cousin who was still standing in front of the brown earth, loose and newly dug, in front of the epitaph, still not moving even after the diggers had finished evenly patting the soil.

When he did not turn, Hinata moved closer to his side, peering at his distant face and widened eyes, as if in disbelief. "Niisan? It's time to go."

Neji faced her with the same look of wonder.

"Niisan...?" Hinata was worried for her cousin. She had never seen him like this, in catatonic confusion. Her heart ached for him, and she could feel the terrible emptiness left by the death of a loved one.

Hinata reached to gingerly touch his face, as if trying to bring his eyes back to reality. "Niisa--"

She was cut off as he suddenly embraced her, so tightly and abruptly that she didn't know if it was the tightness that he held her with or his unexpected gesture that knocked away her breath.

"You're the only one I have left, Hinata."

"Niisan--"

He tightened his hold on her, his fingers digging into the sleeves of her black top. "I will protect you, so no matter what. Please... stay with me."

The silent plea in his voice made Hinata's eyes water as she returned his embrace.

_I wonder why Niisan didn't cry. He looked so lost during the funeral, like he didn't even know what it was about, whose it was, and what he was doing there. I think he still hasn't accepted Natsubi-obasan's death that time. But he held on to me so tightly when I came for him._

_"Stay with me."_

_Not, "don't leave me."_

_Even though it sounds more like a command, I think Niisan was pleading to me. It's the first time he's asked something of me. And how can I refuse?_

… _I think Niisan's afraid of being left alone. Or maybe, he feels helpless that he couldn't do anything to save Hizashi-ojisan or Natsubi-obasan. He just lost the two most important people in his life._

_Even now, I blame myself for Niisan's misfortunes; why must these things happen to him, to kind people, and not to me? Hizashi-ojisan and Natsubi-obasan has been nothing but kind to me, to us, their closest relatives by blood. Hizashi-ojisan sacrificed his life for Otousan. Natsubi-obasan taught me how to garden after Okaasan died and practically raised me and Hanabi-chan. And now, Obasan has entrusted me to look after Niisan. After all, we are his only family left._

_Niisan needs me. But even if I wasn't in Ojisan's or Obasan's debt, I would still stay by Niisan's side. I will look after Niisan from now on, now that he is orphaned. I will comfort him, because it hurts me the most to see Niisan sad and lonely._

_Niisan's heart is really mysterious, like a deep forest... I will get lost if I try to wander around... But I want to discover the heart that Niisan has hidden away..._

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

**Next on Chapter IV: Bear the Comfort of Tears**

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

_**A/n:**_ This chappie is shorter than my usual ones, but heck. X_x As one reviewer (_**0xRosethornx0**_) said, this is like a collection of one-shots. I never noticed that, but come to think of it, yeah. It is kinda like that. XD Anyways, I hope you readers liked this chappie!

_Obasan_ - aunt

Btw, the flowers (snowdrop, peony, pear blossom) pertain to health. This is according to numerous websites on flower meanings. Just a little trivia. ^_^


	6. Bear the Comfort of Tears

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**_Author's notes:_** Sorry for the uberlate update! X_x Khopzie PMed me about this, so I'm sorry if I hadn't gotten around to this. Anyway, hope this chapter makes up for the long hiatus. I was in such a hurry to post this today, that I didn't fully proofread. If there are any grammatical mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out to me and I will correct them.

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

**Brand of Betrayal  
Chapter IV: Bear the Comfort of Tears**

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

_zetsubouteki na sekai wa ima mo _  
_ikinobiru you to _  
_agaki tsuzukeru yo_  
_miakita hazu no**  
**_**/Even now the desperate world,****  
Will survive,  
And continue to struggle.  
We've grown tired of looking at these expectations/**

-Barairo no Sekai /The Rose-Colored World/ sung by PIERROT (GetBackers 2nd OP)

******-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

"Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, and Nakamura Kiyora," The Godaime acknowledged the three in front of her as she stood before her desk. "You have a mission. A rescue and retrieval operation, A-ranked."

The three jounin stood at full attention. Tsunade had a grim look in all her seriousness, giving clue to the danger attached to the mission and the dark outlook of uncertain lives.

"You are to look for the whereabouts of a three-person squad consisting of one jounin, Hyuuga Hinata, and two chuunin, Amano Kurosaki and Sato Kaori."

Tsunade noticed Kiba's shoulders flinch from the mention of a familiar name. Neji's eyes narrowed slightly, disturbed to hear his cousin among the named. But both showed no major change in their present position.

"They had been assigned a C-ranked mission, but unforeseen circumstances arose." She walked around to her desk and sat, lacing her fingers together and leaning her elbows on the surface. "We received word that there were greater and more sinister forces behind their mission which were previously unknown, and they have been caught in a dangerous situation. I pulled them out, and their return was expected to be around five hours ago. They haven't sent word of their delay and attempts to contact them have failed. I know it's too soon since protocol would require a 48-hour delay before sending out a search and rescue, but given the circumstances, the worst is highly probable. I'm sending you out to locate the squad and get them back."

"Hokage-sama," Kiyora raised a hand. "May I ask what sudden turnabout happened in the C-ranked mission that would elicit an A-ranked rescue and retrieval?"

Tsunade sighed, closing her eyes, the lines of worry etched upon her brow as she frowned.

"They spotted Kabuto dealing with the target."

Kiba frowned as his jaw tensed. Neji's hands tightened behind his back.

Tsunade held out a document and placed it at the edge of her desk. "Read over what information we have on their mission. Neji, you're the team lead. At this point, their rescue is imperative. Capturing Kabuto alive is an option highly encouraged; we need him alive for interrogation. We don't know what he's planning, if this is deliberate or coincidental, but it doesn't look good. So far, if this is intentional, then his likely target is the Byakugan."

The three jounin took the documents, having been provided separate copies of their mission briefing.

"Tonight, head out ASAP. You have an hour to prepare before departure."

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

_Hinata…? Hinata…? Hinata…?_

The blankness was clearing as a voice reached out to her darkened consciousness. Her mind was a hazy night, and she could not grasp any sense of time or happening as she groaned.

_Hinata?_

The first of her senses to regain from dullness was her sense of touch. She became vaguely aware of someone holding her. She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids seemed to weigh a ton that she had difficulty in attempting to blink.

_Hinata?_

The voice rang clearer now, not like before when it seemed like a distant echo.

"Ne... ji...?" She was surprised to hear the hoarse voice she spoke with. When she tried to sit up, she found herself unable to move, her muscles trembling with the effort of trying to shift even just an inch. Then as if the strain of her muscles had triggered sensation, pain suddenly shot through Hinata's entire body, causing her to feebly cry out.

"Don't move, Hinata. Don't strain yourself. You're safe now."

Hinata's sight was cleared now, and she saw her cousin's face, composed yet concern colored the pallor of his eyes. A gash across his right cheek was still fresh, and a thick line of blood still undried ran down the side of his face, over his left eye. Patches of smudged dirt also besmirched the smooth and fair flesh of his face.

"Niisan..." Hinata winced as she felt the tenderness of her insides, an indication of her battered state. "Ka-Kabu... to..."

"He is no longer a threat."

Just then, faint rustling movement could be heard. The sounds drew closer, and then Kiba with another female shinobi appeared in the scene, the two jounins looking a bit worse for wear but otherwise safe and out of danger from mortal wounds. The two new arrivals knelt next to Neji who then laid Hinata down on the ground. The female, a medic nin, gathered her chakra and proceeded to administer immediate treatment to the now unconscious Hyuuga.

"Hinata..." Kiba solemnly called out to his former teammate. He looked to Neji for a moment before shifting his eyes passed Neji when Akamaru started barking, catching the decapitated and dismembered corpse behind the Hyuuga genius.

Kiba fought the bile that rose to his throat. He was no stranger to corpses and killings, but the sight of the almost unrecognizable body just a few feet away was too gruesome a sight even for a seasoned shinobi like Kiba. He looked sternly to Neji, who was closely watching his cousin. "Tsunade-sama wanted him _alive_."

Neji narrowed his eyes at Kiba. "It was not possible. He is too strong to be detained. Either I escape and run the risk of having him pursue and kill us or eliminate him myself and ensure his abilities will never be utilized by anyone else."

Surely, if Neji were able to butcher Kabuto like this, Kiba thought, then he would have been able to find a way to spare Kabuto within an inch of his life. But then again, with Kabuto's medic capabilities, he might've been able to find a way to heal himself and escape, or worse, kill them all and take two sets of Byakugan eyes. Neji might've gotten lucky with Kabuto, but with geniuses like him, Kiba found it hard to believe that they needed luck or even relied on it.

"Neji, it'll be your turn in a short while." Kiyora said, still concentrating on Hinata as she addressed their team leader.

"Does it take you that quickly to heal Hinata's injuries?" Kiba noticed the slight suspicion in Neji's tone, and Kiba couldn't understand why Neji was showing a subtle sign of hostile distrust.

"It'll take too much time and chakra healing Hinata. I have to attend to your injuries before I deplete my chakra in treating Hinata." The green glow of Kiyora's hands dissipated, and then she reached into her pack for a medical kit. "So far I've healed Hinata's internal injuries so she's out of the loop. She's dehydrated, and has lost a lot of blood. She needs some food and water in her system. Kiba, try to get her to drink some water."

Kiba nodded, grabbing his water bottle to pour a small amount in Hinata's mouth while Kiyora shifted to Neji's side.

Neji shook his head. "Hinata first."

"She's alright for now. I need to take a look at you now. It won't do any good to have you die unnecessarily."

Neji opened his mouth to reply, but instead of words, he coughed out blood as he clutched his side. His vision blurred as he finally felt the damages his body acquired from the intense fight with Kabuto. Kiyora caught him before he unconsciously fell on the ground.

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

She awakened behind closed lids. This time, she had no trouble blinking awake; she was in a white room, on a comfy bed. Though Hinata still felt greatly weakened, at least there was no pain, dulled perhaps, by the morphine in her system. On her right hand, she could feel the needle of the dextrose.

Hinata looked around the interior of her private hospital room. Turning her head to see if there was anyone nearby, she caught the attention of a nurse who passed by the door of the room and found Hinata awake. She entered and greeted Hinata, who was a bit disoriented due to the great lapse in her consciousness.

Meanwhile, Tsunade's pager beeped. "Hinata's awake," she announced aloud for Shizune and Neji, who was confined in a separate hospital room.

Neji's ears seemingly perked as he sat up straight on his bed. "How is she?"

Tsunade sighed. "She's in no danger. I'll have to cut this inquiry short. When you're released, I expect you in my office with a report on the mission. Plus I have some more questions for you later. I'm going to have to check on Hinata for now." Tsunade was about to turn when Neji called out.

"I'll come with you, Godaime-sama," Neji prepared to leave the bed, but Tsunade held up a hand to halt his movement.

"Woah, woah. What do you think you're doing? Do not get out of this bed yet," Tsunade's voice was stern. "You are going to stay here while we check on Hinata. Am I understood?"

Neji's jaw tightened as he held back a protest. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded before exiting, followed by Shizune.

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

Dimly, recollection of the events came back to her later in the morning, when she was interviewed by Tsunade while Shizune checked the patient's vitals.

Upon the discovery that Kabuto was dealing with the team's target, Hinata instantly had the team back off while she sent a message to Konoha about the recent development. When they received the order for immediate evacuation, Hinata did not hesitate to leave the mission, knowing that even with three of them, they did not have the capacity to take down Kabuto. However, Kabuto had discovered their presence, and pursued the team upon learning that a Hyuuga was among them. Kabuto's decision to acquire the Byakugan was a spur of the moment act. The team persisted in escape, until Hinata had no choice but to face Kabuto to put distance between Kabuto and the two chuunin she sent away to get reinforcements. Hinata had not won against Kabuto, but she held out long and admirably against a foe considerably stronger than her. In the nick of time, Neji arrived to take on Kabuto. Neji's appearance diverted Kabuto's interest and attention, deeming Neji's eyes to be a better specimen, so the two engaged in battle. Neji successfully led Kabuto away from Hinata, who tried to recover in the span of time she was left to her own devices. However, at one crucial point in the battle, Hinata managed to prevent a stealthy move by Kabuto to incapacitate Neji by poisoning him. Instead of hitting the Hyuuga genius, Hinata took the hit, leaving her life to slowly be shortened as time passed. With the toxins spreading through her body and impairing her, Hinata was unable to recall anymore of what went down in the fight. And she would never know.

Later on, Hinata would weep for her two chuunin teammates who were killed by Kabuto's creation, just minutes before the rescue team arrived. Kiba and Kiyora engaged the ghastly experimental creature while Neji set off to locate Hinata, so the two jounins were also unaware of what really transpired in the fight between Neji and Kabuto.

When Hinata had been thoroughly questioned after her vitals had been checked, Tsunade and Shizune left her to attend to other medical cases, other patients, other duties.

The examination had left her drained. Hinata fell asleep again while crying silently. Later on, her sleeping consciousness barely registered the caressing of her hair, but a soft press of a kiss on her forehead was the key to unlocking her slumber.

Hinata's eyes opened and caught sight of her cousin's back. "Niisan."

Neji stopped in his exit and turned. "Hinata-sama. You're awake." Relief flooded Neji's tone. He turned fully, abandoning his idea of returning to his room, and approached Hinata instead. Even as he dragged his feet, Neji still maintained poise as he carefully limped towards Hinata's bedside.

"Niisan, should you be walking already?" Hinata's eyebrows furrowed in worry. She noticed Neji's slow movements, and quickly understood that Neji's injuries must still be taking a toll on him.

"I'm alright, Hinata-sama. No need for you to worry." Neji took a seat by her bedside.

Hinata barely caught it, but she saw the small furrow of his eyebrows. To those who were not observant enough, his face would seem stoic, his typical expression, but Hinata knew better. She knew her cousin had some deep, disturbing thoughts hidden away behind his pearl eyes.

"Niisan…" Hinata started, unsure of how not break into her cousin's wall of contemplation.

"I thought… the whole time, I thought… I had failed you." Neji bowed his head as he choked out, "I thought I'd lost you forever."

Hinata reached out to touch his cheek and gently nudge to get him to lift his face to hers. She then shook her head. "I'm here, Niisan. I'm here."

Her words seemed to put to rest the storm behind his pearlescent orbs. He rested his own hand upon her own, which was on his cheek. He closed his eyes as he breathed out an inaudible sigh of relief. "Rest, Hinata-sama," Neji urged her as he slowly placed her hand back on the bed, but not retreating his hold on her hand. "I'll keep watch over you."

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

Hinata recuperated in the hospital for a week before she was discharged. Neji stood vigil over her bedside the whole time. Unfortunately, he had to stay longer at the hospital, which did not sit well with him. His wounds required much more attention since they were much more severe than Hinata. He protested, and demanded that he be released on the same day of Hinata's discharge, but Tsunade wouldn't hear of it. Hinata had to have a long talk with Neji to persuade him to adhere to the Hokage's orders. Begrudgingly, Neji finally conceded, but only after Hinata prmised that she would visit him everyday and not do anything strenuous or undertake any mission while he was in the hospital.

It was during this time that Hinata had a thought running through her mind. Having come close to death once more, a streak of _carpe diem_ coursed through her.

So,when she woke up one morning, Hinata decided. This was going to be _the day_. She made sure to choose a nice yukata to don for that summer day instead of her typical shinobi garb. She wanted to look presentable; she wanted to impress.

Her nerves tested her resolve more than once, but it did not waver or lessen. She only had to think of close she had come to being tipped over the edge of death, and she found her will to go through with her plan replenished and strengthened.

Hinata walked to the meeting place she had designated. She arrived quite early, and the time that she had before he arrived was spent fussing over her appearance. She would smooth her clothes and occasionally pat her hair to make sure not a strand was out of place.

And then he finally showed. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Now or never, and she chose now.

"Naruto-kun."

Hinata felt her heart beat hard against her chest. She felt weakened and overwhelmed by the intensity of its palpitation, but she took a deep breath and steeled her nerves.

"Naruto-kun, I... I love you!" Hinata finally blurted out in a small voice as her cheeks flared with red. "I've always loved you..."

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

"Hinata-sama?" She heard the voice of her cousin, muffled by the wood of her door. "Hinata-sama?"

Instead of answering, Hinata tried to stifle her sobs by covering her mouth with her a hand. She did not turn to her door either. She closed her eyes, but the tears continued and her breaths became ragged. But even in the midst of her turmoil, she heard the sound of her bedroom door opening, but paid no heed to any intrusion. She felt the added weight on her bed, but she did not turn to nor acknowledge the intruder.

"Hinata?" She felt Neji's hand on her shoulder, but she just continued to cry. "Hinata?" He did not shake her shoulders to get her attention.

"Hinata, please..." But even his begging voice went unnoticed. He moved his right hand from her shoulder to place it over her waist so he could lean near her face.

Her eyes were closed as she continued to cry.

Neji put his weight on his right hand, feeling the mattress descend underneath his palm, and he placed his left hand over her upon her indigo hair. He stroked her hair, removing a few stray strands and her bangs that stuck on her cheeks from her tears.

"Hinata…" He rested his forehead on her temple, and he felt the motions of her sobs.

Hinata refused to open her eyes, preferring the darkness as a blindfold. Maybe if she stayed long enough like that, she could believe that despair was an illusion. In the darkness she wouldn't be able to see reality.

Even as she heard the whispers of her cousin's 'please', even as she felt the weight of his forehead on her temple, even as the proximity of her cousin's body provided warmth, she could not be comforted. She would never measure in her father's eyes, in her family's eyes, she would be married off to some wealthy landlord who would only have need for her body and her name, and she would never be loved by her beloved.

_'Am I never to be loved?'_

But even as she submerged her mind with her thoughts, she could clearly hear Neji's pleas. But of what, she didn't know; he never said what he wanted. Was he asking her why she was crying or was he asking her to stop crying?

_I cried all night after Naruto rejected me. I know it's pathetic, but I hoped Naruto would feel something for me. Otousan will marry me to some stranger I don't love, and that time is surely coming soon. I wanted reassurance that someone loves me, that I could be someone who can be loved back._

_Niisan stayed with me all night. He sort of held me as I cried. But I was too immersed in crying that I wasn't able to acknowledge his presence. _

_But even so, he never left me, and continued to comfort me throughout the night, until I fell asleep crying. When I awoke the next morning, he was still there, with a glass of water for me. _

_I wonder if he stayed awake the whole night to watch over me..._

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

**Next on Chapter V: Separation's Parting Gift is Always a Bittersweet Kiss**

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

**_A/n:_** Sorry for the long delay. Distractions and all. X_x But worse of all, this funk I've found myself in. I'm suffering from a writing slump, but I'm slowly regaining my writing groove back. Hopefully my writing hype comes back now.


	7. Separation's Parting Gift

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR THE SONG "Fukai Mori" by Do As Infinity.**

_**Author's notes:**_ Sorry for the absolutely long hiatus! So SORRY! X_x Anyway, I hope there are readers still for this story. This chapter is quite pivotal for the plot, and the next chapter will definitely herald in a dramatic change. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

**Brand of Betrayal**

**Chapter V: Separation's Parting Gift is Always a Bittersweet Kiss**

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

_sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta_

_hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru_

**/Exhausted, without the strength to search**

**people vanish into the infinite darkness.../**

-Fukai Mori /Deep Forest/ sung by Do As Infinity (Inuyasha 2nd ED)

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

Hinata is sitting across the table, politely listening and regarding the Hyuuga male in front of her as they share tea and exchange polite conversation.

It has begun. She's eighteen, and she has reached the age where she has to start formally entertaining suitors. Eligible Hyuuga men with the council's stamp of approval may court her if they choose. Then after a year, from the handful of them that has courted her persistently, she will choose one and they will have a long engagement until they can get married when she reaches the age of twenty-one.

Just a month after the grand celebration for her coming of age, and she was already on her first _omiai_**[1]**. He's just the first on the list of suitors that the elders have compiled. Hinata doesn't know how many candidates there are. All she knows is that they will keep coming, she will keep meeting them, and only one will be chosen. As to the matter of _who_ would choose, Hinata had no idea.

Finally, the introductory meeting is done, and they have said their farewells with politeness. HInata walks her suitor to the door, where she waves at him with a sweet smile on her face before she closes the door. Hinata walks with calm bearing to her room, and when the door is shut, Hinata slumps on her bed. She lays down on her back and closes her eyes, taking deep breaths and just trying to shut off the reality of her life. She has a few minutes to herself when she hears a soft knock on her door. One last deep breath, and Hinata gets on her feet to see who is at her door.

"Neji," Hinata happily greeted her cousin standing outside her door. She stepped aside to let him inside her room.

As soon as the door closed, Neji pulled out a single stem of an Apricot Blossom and held it up in front of Hinata's face. A small smile crept to Neji's lips as he saw the joy shining in Hinata's pearlescent eyes, making it more beautiful than ever.

"Thank you!" Hinata took the flower and held it to her nose to inhale the scent, averting her eyes away from Neji. She couldn't help the widening happy grin and the sudden palpitation of her heart that seemed like butterfly wings flapping against her ribcage. In response to the increase in heartbeat, her cheeks flamed with a slight tinge of red, and Hinata hoped she didn't embarrass herself in front of Neji with her blush giving her away.

Since the series of _omiai_ started, Neji would visit her in her bedroom afterwards, and he would present a single flower. She received a different blossom every time. Truthfully, Neji's visits were the only thing she looked forward to whenever her father would tell her that she would be entertaining a suitor for the afternoon. Wondering what type of flower he would bring her always uplifted her, because the simple gesture made her feel _special_.

Her interactions with her suitors always seemed like they were discussing business, whereas her conversations with Neji were casual, and made her feel like someone precious and cherished, and not a trophy or a pawn to be won over.

Hinata was not blind to her own feelings. She recognized what this was in her heart. She also wasn't blind to the flowers. She knew the meaning of each and every blossom that Neji gave her.

Apricot Blossoms mean "timid love". Before today was a daffodil, translating to "unrequited love". Hinata had also received a daisy, for "loyal love", a white lilac, meaning "my first dream of love", and a gardenia, which says "I love you in secret". She knew what Neji was trying to say, even when he never spoke of it.

Hinata wondered who between them would have the courage to admit their feelings first.

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

Neji saw an envelope with the Hyuuga seal on wax keeping the flap closed to avoid anyone from peeking into the confidential note within. With a frown and a bit of trepidation, Neji tore the wax and retrieved the paper that held the message for him.

The council was summoning him for a meeting tomorrow afternoon. What they wanted to discuss with him was not stated. He had a hunch, however, if there was any truth to what Tenten had told him.

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

"Neji," Hiashi addressed his nephew. Neji had been summoned by the council as they had received a certain piece of news regarding the Hyuuga prodigy.

"We have received word from the Hokage that you are highly recommended as ANBU. Did you know of this beforehand?"

"I had heard, but it had not been confirmed yet so I did not take it too seriously," Neji answered. Tenten had told him that she had heard talk of him being considered for ANBU. It was no surprise though. With his level, he qualified for them.

"It is a great honor for our clan, Neji," Hiashi continued. "Not all shinobi are distinguished enough to be part of the elite forces of the ANBU."

Neji kept his head down, just as protocol dictated when a branch member was in front of the council. Hiashi had a momentary pause, regarding Neji carefully before he spoke again. "Have you made up your mind about it?"

"As you have said, Hiashi-sama. It is a great honor."

"Do you wish to pursue it, Neji?"

Neji did not think twice as he answered honestly. "I would like to, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi nodded, seemingly pleased with what he heard from his nephew. "I recognize this as a great achievement of yours, Neji. I will give you a week to think this over before you give your final decision to the council and to the Hokage."

Neji bowed. "Thank you for your consideration, Hiashi-sama."

"In light of your ANBU prospect, Neji, the council has decided that should you become ANBU, you shall be relinquished of your position as my daughter's protector."

At this, Neji's head snapped up, alarmed confusion in his pallid eyes. He hastily dropped his head in an act of reverence as he spoke his next words, "There is no need to, Hiashi-sama. I would not let my becoming ANBU get in the way of my duties to the clan."

"Neji, my daughter is eighteen. She has proven herself to be a fine and capable shinobi. I believe it is time that she is given her independence."

Neji's jaw clenched as he tamped down the rising level of tension he felt.

"This decision, however, is still being discussed in the council. You will be informed about our final say in this matter when you come back next week. You may go now, Neji."

"Hai, Hiashi-sama," Neji placed two hands on the floor in front of his knees and then bowed low, his forehead almost touching his fingers. "I take my leave." Neji then got up and left the room.

As soon as he slid the shoji screen shut, effectively cutting him out of the council's sight, Neji's upheld exterior cracked just a bit as he made his way to his room. However, he found himself stopping at Hinata's bedroom door. He could tell that Hinata was not in her room; she was out training with her former teammates.

Neji laid a hand on her door, letting his sadness seep through his despondent eyes as he stood in the empty hallway.

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

"Neji!" Hinata beamed at him as she noticed him standing off to the side, looking at her direction. She walked over to him, carrying in her hand watering can. She had been watering flowers in her late mother's garden which Hinata had taken upon herself to nurture and preserve in the best of her ability.

"Hinata-sama," Neji bowed his head reverently, giving her the piety expected to be bestowed upon the heir.

"Neji!" Hinata had a small but playful pout on her lips to show that she wasn't really seriously offended or any sort. "Mou, how many times have I told you, you don't need to be so formal when it's just the two of us."

"Forgive me," Neji's quickly and cautiously darted both ways before he leaned in and whispered softly, "Hinata."

He knew no one should hear him address the clan heir so informally, especially because he was a Branch member. It would be considered as outright disrespect and rudeness, and he could be punished severely just for addressing a member of the main family so casually as an equal.

It was their little secret.

"So, what brings you here, Neji? Do you need some of my homemade salves?"

Neji shook his head. "I just wanted to be in your company."

HInata smiled. "I am fond of your company too, Neji. Do you mind keeping me company while I water the flowers?"

"I would be happy to, Hinata-sama," Neji answered with a slightly imperceptible nodded her head and went back to her previous task. Neji stayed close to her side, simply admiring Hinata's profile.

"I heard from Otousan that you were invited to the ANBU."

"That is true," Neji averted his eyes to the flowers. "Although I'm not too sure about the offer…"

Hinata stopped what she was doing and turned to her cousin, eyes wide in surprise. "Ehh? Why is that? The ANBU is a great opportunity for you!"

Neji looked to Hinata before he stared at the ground, unwilling to meet her eyes. "I don't think I can leave the clan."

Hinata frowned, not understanding. "The council forbids you? But why? To be in ANBU is a great honor!

He averted his eyes downwards. "That is not the case, no."

A crease appeared between Hinata's eyebrows, showing her confusion.

"The council supports my induction to ANBU, actually." Neji clarified.

"Then there is nothing holding you back from becoming ANBU," Hinata smiled. "That's great, isn't it?"

Even with Hinata's cheerfulness, Neji remained stoic and sullen, as if a thought inside his head was troubling him greatly. Hinata looked at him worriedly, unable to read him.

"Do you want me to take the ANBU post?"

Pale eyes widened. "I don't think that is my decision to make."

Neji persisted. "If you were the head of the council, and you had received Konoha's request to recruit me for ANBU, would you approve?"

Hinata worried for her cousin. She couldn't see behind his query. For the first time in years, she could not connect with what he was feeling at the moment, and that worried her. She did not know what to say, so she chose to answer the seemingly mundane question instead. "I would have had no reason to hold you back."

"I see." Neji closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I take my leave, then."

"Neji!" Hinata called out, knowing that she couldn't just let him leave.

He stopped in his tracks, but didn't bother to turn to face her.

A second of silence. "Please, Neji. Tell me what's on your mind."

Neji felt her hand, palm flat, on his back. "If I will be assigned as ANBU, then many missions will take me away for far too long."

"I am aware."

He closed his eyes, still hiding his features from her. Neji's voice dropped to mere whisper. "Do you want me gone?"

"Of course not, Neji." Hinata's hand fell awe from Neji's back. She walked around him to come face to face with him. "I will miss you terribly when you are away. But even so, no matter the miles and leagues between us," Hinata lifted her hand and placed it flat upon Neji's chest,

"the distance between our hearts will not have budged an inch."

Daringly, Neji brought up his hand to cover Hinata's small slender one on top of his heart. He then lifted it to his lips. "You are the most important person to me, Hinata. If you only knew…"

HInata did not pull away her hand. her eyes took on a sad tint. "I know." She freed her hand from Neji so she could cup his face as she lowly whispered, "And you are mine."

Neji once again placed his hand on top of hers and pressed it to his cheek, as if imprinting her warmth and softness. He closed his eyes and slightly turned his head so he could press his rosepetal lips to the palm of her hand. But only for a moment, as Hinata pulled away regretfully, knowing that any longer, and both their hearts would break. Neji did not let go of her hand even as she took a few steps back, only releasing her when his arm's length could not stretch any farther.

Hinata turned around, her heart beating with longing. She stopped short when she heard her name called by him.

She twirled back to him at his call of her name. "Yes?"

Neji paused, taking a few breaths as he contemplated his thoughts before he finally mustered the will to speak his mind. He then lifted his head to her, determination and gentleness present in his eyes. "I will still protect you, even if I am no longer bound by clan duty to do so."

Hinata gave him a sweet, understanding smile, tinged with bittersweet sadness. "You don't have to, Neji. Not anymore."

"Even so, I will." A tentative step forward on his part, and he was standing so close to her now, that he need only to lean down to place a kiss on her lips if he chose to do so. But he didn't; instead, he slowly raised his hand to her face, the tips of his fingers tenderly grazing her cheek. Hinata could not tear her eyes away from his as he spoke: "I will continue to protect you even though I am not your official protector anymore, because I… I care about you, Hinata." Becoming even bolder, Neji softly pressed his lips on her other cheek, but only for a second, a second that would be immortalized by memory, before he pulled away to see Hinata's face once more.

They stared at one another, both unable and unwilling to move, as if they wanted to be preserved in that frame of time. But that moment was broken when Neji pulled away his fingers from Hinata's cheeks. He took a step back to distance himself from the moment's intensity both physically and emotionally. "Oyasuminasai, Hinata-sama," Neji bowed before quickly turning away to head off to his own room, not waiting for a reply, leaving Hinata stunned.

It was the closest to a confession that Neji would offer.

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

"I'm done with these, Otousan," Hinata said as she gathered the scrolls she had finished reading and stamping with the Hyuuga clan's seal. Hiashi had already gone through them, but he gave them to Hinata to read through and see if he missed anything, and gave her the permission to stamp them, an obligation that Hinata was quite honored to fulfill. it meant that her father trusted her capability of handling the official paperwork of the Hyuuga. Lately, Hinata was spending time in the Hyuuga Head's office, going through documents regarding clan matters as Hiashi was training Hinata in preparation for her ascent in office as his heir.

"Good. Put them aside for delivery tomorrow and then you are done for the day, Hinata."

Hinata proceeded to do her father's orders. She collected all the stamped scrolls ready for delivery and placed them in the collection box whose contents were meant to be sent by a Hyuuga messenger.

She was about to take her leave, when she stopped herself and gathered the courage to discuss a very important and personal matter with her Father.

"Otousan, may I ask?"

"What is it, Hinata?" Hiashi said as he continued to read the document in his hand.

"About m-my… my marriage prospect…" Hinata's heart beat nervously fast, but she steeled herself to go through with this question even if she somehow found herself back to her old stuttering. "I-is… Is it... alright if I... If I... choose-"

"The kyuubi is not a choice; you must wed within the clan." Hiashi interrupted. Hinata's eyes widened and she blushed more on the fact that her father was aware of her crush on Naruto.

"Yes, I know. But I was thinking... If within the clan... maybe..." Hiashi placed the papers he had been reading back on the surface of his polished wooden desk and looked at his eldest daughter straight in the eye.

Hinata redirected her sight to her folded hands on her lap. She never could stand to lock gazes with the pupilless eyes of her family; the whiteness unnerved her and to this day, the only ones in the family she was comfortable with talking to without looking down were Neji and Hanabi.

Her father's concentrated gaze on her made her lose her voice. But when she was about to speak, he stood up to walk to the window overlooking the main gate of the Hyuuga estate, his back to her.

"You cannot marry Neji, Hinata."

"B-but Otousan-"

"The council has eliminated Neji as a possible suitor."

"B-but why? has the strongest Hyuuga blood!"

"Nonetheless, he belongs to the Branch."

"B-but..."

"If the decision rested solely on me, I would appoint Neji as your future husband, as I believe he is capable of supporting you and he truly is fit to be a member of the Head family. However, most of the council members do not see as I do. I have, for countless of times, appealed for Neji, but they would never reconsider."

"But you must try, Otousan! Neji is the best in the clan! He is the most deserving to stand by my side when it is my time as Head."

Hiashi sighed. "If I could induct Neji into the Main branch, nay, the _Head_ family, I would've done so a long time ago."

"Then why?"

"The Council members are intimidated by him, threatened by his capabilities far greater than his superiors. Some even go as far as assuming that Neji will lead the branch family into rebellion, that he can and will attempt to elevate the Branch family. The elders, especially, won't hear of it, won't even consider abolishing the inequality." Hinata saw her father's head slightly lower before shaking his head with a defeated sigh. "I have tried, again and again, but then they decided for a votation, on whether Neji should be among the list of plausible bachelors for you to marry, whether he should be an exception."

"And... w-what... what was the decision?"

Hiashi turned around and shook his head. "Fifty percent plus one... You know the law."

Hinata knew, of course. In order for a decision to be reached, More than fifty percent of the council must agree. If the number is exactly fifty percent, the decision of the Head will break the tie.

"And... w-what... what was the decision?"

Hiashi turned around and shook his head. "Fifty percent plus one to be approved… You know the law of our clan."

Hinata knew, of course. In order for a decision to be reached, More than fifty percent of the council must agree. If the number is exactly fifty percent, the decision of the Head will break the tie.

"Less than half agreed with me."

Hinata felt her heart drop and all hope fade. She tried to reel in her emotions as she finally held up her head to gaze at her father who looked contritely at her. "I understand, Otousan." Hinata bowed before hurriedly taking her leave. As soon as she was a few distance away from her father's office, she couldn't hold back the tears anymore and she let them roll down her cheeks as she quickly made her way to the privacy of her bedroom.

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

After extensive discussion among the council members and Hiashi, they had finally chosen one that they deemed worthy enough to take the Hyuuga heiress's hand in marriage and stand by her when she finally became the clan head. Hyuuga Higuchi was two years older than Hinata. For a member of the Main family, he was quite down to earth. Hinata found him to be soft-spoken and gentle, even a bit timid and reserved. Hinata had quite enjoyed his company, actually. She had feared that the council would prefer one of her more brusque and domineering cousins as her life partner, so the choice of Higuchi was a consolation.

Hinata and Higuchi were called into the council chambers where Hiashi announced the engagement to them. The formal announcement to the clan would take place that evening, in the great hall of the Hyuuga family.

The newly betrothed couple were dressed in their finest clothes as the stood next to each other. Higuchi and Hinata sat next to each other, both of them the center of the main table set on a raised dais, with Hinata's family on her left and Higuchi's family on his right. Several toasts were made by the elders who wished them good fortune and blessing as the lavish banquet lasted through the evening.

Although a branch member, Neji had been seated in one of the front tables, as arranged by his uncle as a show of his high regard for his nephew. Neji watched the betrothal banquet with a stoic face, betraying nothing but seriousness. He would not allow his gaze to land on the person to Hinata's right, though he could do nothing but raise his cup of sake whenever an elder stood to give a toast in honor of the engagement while offering well wishes for a long-lasting union for the couple.

When the evening's festivity was to come to an end, the tradition was for the man to kiss his intended. Hinata shyly turned to face herfiancé on her right, who had also done the same.

Neji's self-control slipped when he could not help but turn his head to the side when Higuchi chastely kissed Hinata's rouge-painted lips.

Neji decided that his ANBU admission would save him from such sightly displays of affection between the engaged pair. Perhaps the physical distance could quell the throbbing of his heart.

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

A few days had passed since the hype in the Hyuuga clan regarding the Heiress's engagement.

In that time, Neji had avoided his younger cousin, thinking it was the best for him, for her, for both of them. But the separation, the no contact… it was much more painful than having to stand there and watch her kiss another man and knowing that _he_ will be the one to have a future with her.

After a week, Neji was unable to hold himself back. He gave in and sought her out, if only to say goodbye.

Neji knew Hinata's habits well enough by now that upon reprieve from missions, she would be in her mother's garden, weeding or tending to the flowers and herbs as dusk colored the sky.

The garden of Hyuuga Haruna, Hiashi's late wife, was quite large, holding numerous varieties of blossoms and flowering trees. What most people didn't know, was that in a little corner hidden from view by ornamental bushes and flowering shrubs, a wooden bench was situated, affording absolute privacy. Most of the few memories Hinata had of her mother was in that place.

Hinata fingered the petals of the anemone still in bloom, admiring the frail beauty of the blossom that only had a few weeks left of its life before winter comes to sweep over the land to lay a white blanket of deathly slumber.

Neji was behind her, also gazing at the flower over her shoulder.

"I..." Hinata felt the tears choke her throat, but she had to be strong, she had to convey her feelings.

"I... I wish..." Hinata breathed in deeply, but she could not prevent the single tear that managed to escape her pale eyes. "I wish it was you."

Hinata turned around to cup his cheek, seeing a sadness in his eyes. She smiled bitterly as she failed to keep her tears from escaping. "I wish it could've been you..."

He grabbed the hand on his cheek and turned it over to place a gentle, lingering kiss on the soft inside of her palm, hesitant and unsure. But he continued to smother the portion of flesh beneath her thumb with tiny kisses, and soon, Hinata could feel the wetness of his tears trailing down to her hand, as he continued to hurriedly place kisses faster, just as fast as how the tears were trickling down her cheeks.

Hinata felt the breaks in her breath as she inhaled. With her free hand, she encircled her arm around Neji's neck, embracing him for a second before he released his hold on her hand and held her tightly.

"I wish it could've been you..." Hinata whispered.

It was the closest to a confession as Hinata would get.

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

The following week, Neji was once again in front of the council.

"Hyuuga Neji," Hiashi began, "you are hereby released from your clan duty as protector of the heir."

Neji's jaw tightened imperceptibly as he slightly tilted his head in respect and acknowledgement of the announcement.

"Go henceforth, and bring glory to the Hyuuga name as you take your post as ANBU."

Neji bowed, tips of his fingers on the floor, before lowering his forehead. His hitai-ate touched his fingers and he stilled for a second, before lifting his head to face his uncle and his advisers.

"You may take your leave, Hyuuga Neji. May you continue to pursue greatness of achievement as a sworn shinobi of Konohagakure. I know you will make us proud."

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama." Neji spoke before he lifted himself from the floor and exited the council chamber.

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

Neji knocked softly, hitting his knuckles on the wooden door.

"Enter," the muffled voice inside the room beckoned the guest to enter the office

"Hokage-sama," Neji bowed as he walked in front of the wooden desk before Tsunade, a stack of paperwork at her right.

"Hyuuga Neji," Tsunade rested her elbows on the surface of polished wood, entwining her fingers and resting her chin on top, settling a look of seriousness on the jounin, all business in her tone and posture. "Have you decided?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Neji faced Tsunade, his face disciplined, arms behind his back at attention to show his determined intent. "And I accept."

Tsunade smirked, a corner of her lips lifting. "Well then," She stood up and walked around her table, standing in front of Neji with a hand on her hips. "I welcome you to ANBU, Hyuuga Neji. As of today you are officially a member of Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai."

_Today, the clan commemorated Neji's inauguration into the ANBU. Otousan was so proud. Everyone knows that Neji is the most promising Hyuuga that's ever been, and I've heard the elders claim that he is the "Itachi" of the Hyuuga, before the Uchiha genius betrayed Konoha and massacred his clan. So many Main and Branch members keep saying, "Neji will bring the Hyuuga great glory. He is the flagship of our clan."_

_But, I feel somewhat sad. Don't get me wrong, I am proud of Neji. It's just that, with his ANBU duties, he'll be away for long periods of time, on many dangerous missions. And with his ANBU duties taking up most of his time and commitment, he is no longer my protector. He will no longer be by my side to ensure my safety and wellbeing. I know I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, but I like how Niisan takes care of me, too, and the little things he does to look after me._

_Otousan says that even if Neji hadn't been inducted in the ANBU, he will still be removed as my protector later on. He explains that it is because that will be one of the duties of my future husband._

_I will miss Neji. I'm already missing him, even though he's just asleep nearby._

_How did life turn out like this? How can I be the most privileged, when I cannot even control the direction of my life? When I cannot live my life for myself? When I cannot love for love's sake?_

_This frightens me. I am still so childish, desperately wanting Neji to protect me from this fate of being handed over to a stranger that I will be bound to for the rest of my lifetime._

_I miss Neji._

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

**Next on Chapter VI: Jealousy Breeds Contempt**

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

_**A/n:**_ My heart hurts because of Ch614. That feeling you get when all hope of your pairing ever being canon is extinguished… ANGST and TURMOIL.

**[1] **_**Miai**_ (見合い, "matchmaking", lit. "looking at one another") or **omiai** (お見合い) is a Japanese traditional custom in which unattached individuals are introduced to each other to consider the possibility of marriage.

**Anemone** flower meaning: Forsaken, sickness (negative), anticipation, unfading love

**Source:** Wikipedia


End file.
